Power Rangers Soul Charge
by Infinity Calix
Summary: Awakening in a new world, Death finds himself in between a battle between not only heroes and villains but between the rangers themselves. Death takes it upon himself to bring together this broken band, and together fight back against evil, in order to fulfill his duty, and preserve the Balance.
1. PR: SC- PH00-Prologue

_**Greetingess worldess, I have returned to the realm of PR with a new story. This time I have come with this flashy tale of my main OC, Death, or Shirou Emiya for those Fate/Stay Night Fans, or those who know of my other Fanfic involving that character, though this does take place before Fate, but it doesn't exactly hold any spoilers for that story, at least none that I know of so far. On another note, some of you may now that I already posted a story with this name and title before; I have decided to change my original plans for it, though I do know that I still am going for an OC Contest with this. I will add the template on the next page and I hope that you all will enjoy this contest and the story. Please do note that as it is one of my main stories, it will include various crossover materials, so please do not freak out over it. As for now, I think it should be about right to get into the story. Let's Ride! –Infinity Calix**_

_**[OC CONTEST NOTE]: I know that I removed the story from my list of stories… Anyways, that was simply cause of how I was doing things. So in this case, I will resume the OC contest. I still have not decided the characters, though I do have plans for Red, White, and Silver Rangers, and thus those three are off limits. The next page will have the template for the OC Contest, and for now I wish you all luck with the contest**_

_**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT Power Rangers; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Darksiders, Kamen Rider, Fate/Stay Night, Guilty Crown, Assassin's Creed, SoulCalibur, etc.)However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)**_

* * *

Power Rangers Soul Charge:

_**Phase 00: Prologue/**_

_**[Sunday, August 28**__**th**__**, 2011/ Location: American Museum of Natural History, NYC/Time: 7:15 P.M.]/**_

The ringing of the sirens echoed through the night; though the area around the Museum was practically empty, with little life. Though in no more than a few minutes ago the entire vicinity was filled with citizens and guards, as well as the strongest police officers anyone could run into.

However, now…now they lie bloody on the cold concrete grounds of the museum; thick crimson liquid staining the floor, enough of it flowing, and now steadily cascading down the steps, like a warm, yet steady waterfall, leading to a simple puddle, no more than a foot and a half wide, and equal in circumference and perimeter.

Then, suddenly like a hammer crashing down upon a nail with no hesitation whatsoever, and yet completely in sync with the world around it, the blood fell stagnant. Not even shaking by the wind itself as it blew upon it; and not even once shaking to the movement upon the ground around.

Walking slowly down the steps, the masked creature took a deep breath and inhaled the crisp air filled with dread, fear, and the fresh sent of scattered blood.

He laughed; he smiled insanely, and simply laughed at the scene. He enjoyed the very twisted nature of the sight before him. He loved every second of it. The ripping, the slaughtering, all of it was done with a bright smile across his face.

He looked to a crawling body, a survivor of the great massacre. A wave of annoyance flew through him, and so he looked to the pitiful creature unworthy of being called human at this point with nothing more than a frown and a disgusted face full of distaste.

The maleficent hooded figure slowly walked to the man. Reaching out slowly, yet fiercely with his long, boney arm, missing patches of flesh and skin, revealing his bio-mechanical innards, the cyborg-like warrior took the officer by their collar and pinned him to a tree.

The officer attempted to break free, however, despite their attempt, the officer was left with nothing, not even a single breath. He was halted by sudden gripping around his neck. With nothing more than a simple touch, the hooded figure encased the officer's throat with immense swelling. So the man began choking. Gasping for breath the man was left with nothing. Reaching his hand in hopes of a saint, he was met with nothing but Death himself…or in other words, his un-expected savior.

The Pale Rider walked to the man, crouching besides him with a friendly smirk, and with a simple snap of my fingers, I had managed to save the man before me.

I stood straight, and looked to my hooded enemy. My eyes filled with full seriousness, and not once flinching as the lighting around us shinned across his face, proving that the creature before me was in-human to the most part. Rotting flesh covered his body, and what little parts that did show, all revealed signs of scars, not from battles, but from his pale and sickly infected plague filled body.

Pulling his hood back, the hooded figure allowed his long greasy grayish-black hair to gently cascade downwards, though it didn't go without slightly sticking to his melting flesh and wounds.

He looked to me with a grin, and I realized that the character before me was forced, man-made. It failed to be allowed to truly frown, as his mouth was sowed into a tight grin, ripping at the very edges. It seems impossible; no, it is impossible for this character to actually show any signs of real emotions. Even so, I found myself continuing forward.

"And who are you?" The hooded figure asked me his eyes showing signs of slight distaste. "I spent so much time fixing my own gallery of art in this lovely museum, yet you have the nerve to ruin it? I don't appreciate such boring life forms. What does one human life even equal to? I wanted him dead; you should've kept him that way! Now I have to kill the same man not twice, but three times today!"

"I can't stand idly by on the side lines while someone gets hurt; especially if it's cause of my actions. It matters not who they are, as long as I live, I will continue to reach out to the hands of the people; so if you look at me like that, then I'll kill you!" I respond distastefully signaling the officer to run to safety.

"I asked who you are, not an illiterate tirade of heroism." The figure complained looking annoyed judging by the look in his eyes. "I know; how about I start? I'm Axis, and you're dead!"

The hooded figure charged at me with unsettling speed, however, my speed was much greater. Jumping upwards, I dodged the attack by hooking onto a branch of a nearby tree, allowing myself to pull up, and with a strong push, and jump; I propelled myself to the top of a lamp post.

Axis looked at me with a look that said he was far more than furious now, he charged again, so my response to this, with complete grace I had managed to flip to the next post; and one after another, I dodged, and dodged, not once did he manage to lay his hands upon me. However, I soon found myself losing ground, so upon the final post I back flipped down the fleet of stairs and thankfully landed easily onto my feet.

The enemy was closing in though; so taking my chance, I managed to construct my iconic weapon, _The Harvester_, and with one quick strike, I managed to hook my dual scythes around my enemy's waist, and as I predicted, them being a strong enough alloy, allowed me to hook around him, and as if I was swinging on a branch or a bar, I managed to fling myself behind my enemy.

With enough force and momentum, I had managed to gain enough distance from my enemy. So, as I fell downwards, I twisted myself around, and began rapidly spinning, and like a unavoidable meteor falling from the sky I clashed against my enemy's back, my foot pushing him back enough feet to allow me a second strike. So feinting to the left, I came in with a fierce strike to his right.

"Answer me!" Axis demanded angrily, grunting as I continued my barrage of attacks. "Who the hell are you?"

Once I had managed to kick him square on the chest, pushing him back into a couple of trees, I began approaching him silently yet calmly. He was down; there was no doubt about it. He hardly managed a true fight against me; even so I still needed to take this battle with all seriousness.

"Well, I honestly don't think you'll be stupid enough to fight me now, so…I'll give." I responded plainly. "I am a protector of the Balance, one who defends all, yet bows to none; for none are above me, and never shall they be."

I looked to my enemy dead in the eyes and with a quick shift, I transformed into my _Horseman_ form.

My clothes morphed into thin, and little cloth, while the rest of my body was enwrapped in armor, much too heavy for a normal man, yet light, and allowed my heavily scarred chest to show slightly, though mostly on the right side of my body, my chest remained untouched by armor, thus it was the most scarred. My forearms and hands were covered in boney armor, my fingers elongated and less humanoid, yet despite the armor, my arms remained fairly untouched. My left shoulder though, was armed with a terrifying skull-like piece; it bore the same grayish-black color as the rest of my armor, with small trims of red. My legs were probably the most armored part of me. Though I know it was my face that gave away my identity.

My pale inhuman skin screamed to the witness signaling that I was not the one to start a fight against, and my previously short, now long shoulder length hair shined a ravenous black. Though my face, making those who see it wish that I was not the one that all knew too well, covered by a skull-like mask, lacking a mouth, only allowing my enemy wo see my glaring red-orange eyes. Any sane man would've screamed, but I guess any non-human would stand their ground.

Thankfully I didn't hear a scream tonight from this freak; that would make the bloodshed all the more art-full. I approached Axis with my scythes to my sides, and with an in-human flash, my scythes were at his neck; and with little more than a simple move, I would soon have a new soul to add to my body count.

"All who live know my name, all who oppose me, shall know Death." I stated firmly enlightened by the thought of breaking the monster before me.

"D-D-Death? Ha, who would've thought that the Pale Rider himself would ride to slay me; because I sure as hell didn't?" Axis laughed enthusiastically.

"Laughing, are we? Well I don't think that that was the brightest moves but…that's all on you now, isn't it?" I responded with a bored voice.

"Oh, forgive me Lord Death, but you see it isn't my time yet! As you can see, my Master is waiting for me to return this device to him. A beautiful weapon isn't it? A Dimension Warp Bomb, excellent work was put into its creation; we can't just let it go!" Axis responded hysterically.

"I know, I built and designed the damn weapon! It's my fault for dropping a case full of them that day, so if you know what's good for you then you'll hand it over!" I shouted angrily.

"A whole case you say? Perfect! Who knew Death was such a clumsy idiot!?" Axis laughed; "_This guy, I'm so damn ready to kill him." _I thought to myself.

I begin pressing my scythes closer to his neck, but to my surprise, he managed a quick shot to my chest with a bullet from a hidden mechanism in his right arm, revealing a gun of sorts. The attack itself managed to push me back slightly; now in a slight fit of annoyance, I charged my enemy with my scythes at full force, however, I was stopped the second he held his thumb over the orb-like weapon.

"I'm sorry Lord Death, but…I'm just having too much fun with this to give it up!" Axis laughed.

"What are you…_stop-" _I tried though I was unable to reach Axis in time; as he slammed his thumb onto the bomb, a flash of white light broke out, slamming into me like a wave of energy.

The pain rushed me like whenever I cross worlds, however, this was at the very least more dangerous, and I knew that without a doubt. It shot through me like a couple thousands milliamps of electricity, yet it flashed through like a breeze. My heart was sky rocketing, as I felt my body begin to stretch alongside the vortex of light, in a fashion similar to spaghettification, though luckily much safer to pass through. Within seconds I found myself in the world of white void of color, and yet I could feel the world spinning around me, and as it did, colors became stronger. My eyes were burning, my hands were numb, my mouth tasted of iron, my ears felt as though they would burst, and various smells intoxicated the air; fusing into a poisonous stench that forced me to the ground. The White world around me shattered like glass, and I soon found myself falling into what seemed to be an endless void of darkness. Though, I knew I wasn't dead yet; I refuse to die here. So with that thought in mind, I crushed the world around me and pulled myself through the gate.

* * *

_**[Sometime, Somewhere]/**_

I awoke on a cold black asphalt structure. My eyes slightly closed, numb and still, yet I could see, and it made things that much more bearable; just as it has whenever I cross worlds.

I was still numb from the jump, but I knew that I was back in my human form. I tried to move a finger, but found that even the slightest of movements was difficult. But still, I tried. I tried, and tried, and eventually I had managed to gain good enough footing to stand up. I stretched out a little, knowing that after being practically ripped apart and put back together I was definitely in need of a good rest, but I also knew where my priorities lied; so I needed to find Axis.

So I began walking, despite the aching pain in my body. However, that's when all went black.

No, not cause of the pain of jumping through a portal that warped me to a new world most likely, but because of the fact that without warning, a sudden honk of a car's horn could be heard through the lonely road I was walking on…and of course, who could move out of the way in the condition I was in.

The next thing I knew, I was slightly twitching on the cold asphalt road once again. All I heard was the sudden gasps and screams most likely from the ones in the vehicle that had hit me, even so, it genuinely seemed like they cared for my safety…or maybe they were fearing a lawsuit…nah, I hate law anyways, talking to a lawyer would be bloody.

I let out a soft chuckle, though I felt like the people could hear me, a _"signal" _to them that I was alive. I bet the look on their faces was entertaining. But I wouldn't know that now, as my world fell to black, and I found myself drifting away into the haven most call sleep and dreams, to me…it was nothing more than bad memories.

* * *

_**Prologue End/**_

_**[OC CONTEST NOTE]: I know that I removed the story from my list of stories… Anyways, that was simply cause of how I was doing things. So in this case, I will resume the OC contest. I still have not decided the characters, though I do have plans for Red, White, and Silver Rangers, and thus those three are off limits. The next page will have the template for the OC Contest, and for now I wish you all luck with the contest.**_

**_So, how'd I do?_****_Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far. For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix_**


	2. PR: SC- PH01-1

_**Greetingess Worldess, I am Infinity Calix, back with a new chapter in my new story, Power Rangers Soul Charge. This chapter will introduce some new facts, so for those of you still submitting OCs, this might give you a little insight of what I'm doing. But on another note, yes, the OC Contest is still going, and I do not plan on stopping it anytime soon. I will note though when I do decide to end it. As for Ranger wise, I am now looking for Blue, Yellow, Black, Gold, and Purple, as I have Red, White, Silver, and Green Rangers down now. So keep going at it people, I need more OC's to make this work. As for other notes of this chapter, this chapter introduces some other characters that are key points to this story, as well as locations. For now, I shall thank White-Falcon-06 for his submitted OC, Owen Penn, and so I thank you for participating and thank you for your submission and support for the OC Contest. For now I think that is enough of my talking, so let's get kicking! –Infinity Calix**_

_**[OC CONTEST NOTE: Incase that you decided that the intro was pointless to read, here is the main note for the contest. The Contest is still going, so feel free to submit characters. However, now the remaining Ranger colors are Blue, Yellow, Black, Gold, and Purple. As for Red, White, Green, and Silver, I already have them covered. So check out the OC Template page if you want to check that out and make an OC! And as always, have fun!]**_

_**[Please Note, that I utilize various Fate references within the story, despite it taking place before my Fate Story; the explanation for this is simple, just because it's a new life for Death when contracting with Shirou, doesn't mean that he hasn't met the people he knows in Fate World before, he simply just has no recollection of them in other worlds due to forgetting his memories. So of course, there will be various characters and references made within this story; so most characters mentioned from Heroic tales like the Arthurian legends will be using their Type-Moon Counterpart if they have any]**_

_**(Disclaimer: The following writing is a work of Fanfiction, written by Infinity Calix. I do not own anything Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, or Fate/Stay Night related or anything else that I might use in the story from other worlds (like Darksiders, Halo, Guilty Crown, etc.); all rights go to their respective owners, and writers, especially Shotaro Ishinomori. The only things I own of this story are the story itself, and my own characters.)**_

* * *

Power Rangers Soul Charge

_**Phase 01: Anything Goes Part 1: My life sucks/**_

_**[Sunday, AoI'Krin 22**__**nd**__**, 2018 R.N.E (Rise of the New Era)/Somewhere/Time: 7:15 A.M.]/**_

I woke with a start that morning. Light shinned brightly through a nearby window, and I shot upwards from the comfort of the bed I found myself lying upon. It stung for a while, but my eyesight quickly adjusted to the world around me.

Though, it grew harder, and harder for me to envision my surroundings, so I did the only logical thing…look for my glasses. Thankfully they seemed to be conveniently placed beside me on a nightstand to my left.

I placed them on, only to find that the left lens was slightly cracked; I was going to have to get them fixed.

Either way, I found myself checking my surroundings, and surprisingly, I found myself in a rather high-classed looking room. Yet at the same time I could tell it was this world's interpretation of my own. It was a fact; being my desk placed in where I usually have it next to the wide window in front of my bed, my bookshelf simply to the right of the desk, the way to the bathroom still the same, being through the door in the farthest corner to the right of me.

I took a moment to check myself for any major injuries; in case my fall to this world temporarily left me vulnerable to injuries. Thankfully, if I did have any injuries then they had all healed up by now. So, I rose to my feet and prepared myself for this morning, heading to the bathroom in order to do the basics: brushing my teeth, taking a nice shower, etc.

While in the shower, I decided to review the recent happenings. I was previously in a world hunting down a criminal named Axis, who was searching for a Dimension Bomb that I constructed. After fighting him, he had managed to activate the bomb, most intentionally to escape from me. I awoke in this world…_this world…?_

That was the problem, no matter how much I put my mind into it, I couldn't recall anything about this world. Not that I have checked much of things around yet. But simply looking out the window I could tell that this wasn't the mansion I have lived in for more years than I could count. I'm positive by now I would be able to tell the difference between my home and this one, being that this one did not contain any of the test subjects I captured over the years, seeing as the Monster board to the left of the window was gone. That means no Slendermen, Leviathan, Watchers, or any other dangers to the worlds were in captivity here. Hopefully they don't exist here either.

_*Sigh*_ I take a moment to breathe; turning the water of the shower off, and stepping out, I soon come to realize that my previous pitch black hair had gained a strange streak of purple to it, nothing more than a simple streak, yet with the right lighting one could definitely make it out.

Either way, I took my leave from the bathroom and decided to get dressed in my usual attire consisting of a black t-shirt, my white hoodie, along with a pair of black jeans. Thankfully my Hidden-Blades weren't placed somewhere where I couldn't reach them, and so I found myself placing them back onto my forearms casually.

Walking out of the room, I found the home I was in was much different than I had expected. I soon found myself slightly gaping at the beauty of the mansion I was in. luscious red carpets along the floor, making and even down the stairs; plus the very architecture of the building itself was enough to make one feel like royalty. Marble pillars and tiles lined the hallway, along with golden railings. To my right the face of the hallway seemed to be a beautiful glass window like structure, allowing one to look out into a beautiful backyard garden, which to my surprise was currently being worked by…maids?

I decided to leave the subject alone, until I realized that I had forgotten my glasses were cracked, so due to my recklessness, my glasses continued to shatter, and soon fell to the ground breaking. _"Tch," _I look to where my glasses fell; only being able to tell by the faint glare shinning upon the glass. Slowly I returned to my room, feeling around for my desk, as I was unable to see clearly. Finally I had reached it, and with and steady pull of the right drawer of the desk, I luckily was able to find that this world didn't change how I had my many pairs of glasses inside the drawer. I was once again able to see, so I continued out the door once again.

To my surprise two maids seemed to be waiting for me outside. Both looked practically identical to the other, though the one to the left wearing white and blue, while the one to my right was wearing black, they both seemed to be wearing the same design of outfit, with matching hoods to cover their hoods completely. Despite that simple difference the maids still had a stern and straight face with little emotion, serious eyes, both of which had a strange red color; either way, I remained on caution as the one to my left stepped forward slightly.

"Shirou-Sama, I see you are awake now; good morning." The maids said in unison bowing in a respectful manner, thus I found it was safe.

"_Shirou? Is that supposed to be my name? Oh well…" _I looked to them and bowed back in respect, to which they seemed quite shocked to see me do.

I casually reached to my glasses, and tapped into its data reading ability, allowing me to gain most information needed in order to pass through this world…or rather this family.

"Uh…Sella, Leysritt, Good morning," I bow back to them in respect, a force of habit for me in all honesty. "So, uh…how long was I out?" I asked cautiously, hoping it wasn't long.

The two gave each other a reassuring look of confirmation, most likely recognizing that it should be safe to tell me.

"Shirou-Sama, you were out cold for a week. As a result, you have already missed an entire week's worth of schooling. Thus, we will need to get you onto your feet as soon as possible." Sella stated firmly, not once even showing signs of emotion.

"_Dang…these two are creepy; they practically act like they have no emotions…maybe they actually don't." _I think to myself before calming myself down. "Sella, Leysritt, I don't think it's that necessary, after all I was only out for a week. It's not like I can regain a week's worth of knowledge within a day."

Truth be told, I could do it in less than fifteen seconds, none of it was relevant to me though, so might as well just get them off my backs with this.

"But Shirou-Sama! If you don't-!" Sella tried, before Leysritt simply nodded and walked away without much of a care, causing Sella to charge after whom I assumed to be her sister.

_*Sigh*_ "Am I a millionaire's son or something?" I groaned, annoyed by this new life style.

"Onii-san!" I heard, and interestingly enough, a little girl that practically matched Sella and Leysritt's basic description ran up and practically tackled me onto the ground.

Illyasviel von Einzbern, or in other words, my little sister in this world. Just as I had stated, the little girl before me was a lot like Sella and Leysritt in appearance, minus the fact that she was full of energy and happiness, and smiling happily like there was nothing wrong in the world, she practically gave off an aura of happiness, and yet at the same time I could sense danger, not in the sense that she was in danger, but the sense telling me that if I slip up she'll hurt me…or worse. On top of it all she seemed like a princess out of a story book or something like that. She wore a simple yet high-classed outfit; it was easy to tell that it was a well tailored outfit. The outfit itself consisted of a collared, purple long sleeved shirt with golden trims, along with a matching scarf to go with; she also had a long white skirt, and purple socks. _"Thankfully these people aren't wearing shoes in the home…at least that makes things somewhat familiar." _I think to myself silently. Turning back to Illya, I lightly pull her off me freeing myself to be able to stand.

"Oi, why'd you do that, Onii-san?" Illya pouted.

"Sorry, Illya, I'm still a little sore from being hit by a car and all." I respond kindly, rubbing the back of my head while looking down to my little sister kindly.

Illya looked down slightly, fidgeting nervously with her hands. Finally looking up again, with slight tears in her eyes Illya said, "W-Why? Why were you out there? You could've died!" At this point Illya was shedding wild tears; it was saddening to see someone like this. Being me, it's like my duty to protect the smiles and hopes of everyone.

To be honest…It's been a while since I had to deal with someone crying over me nearly dying. I mean, I am Death. But…to see someone who cares for me like this is warming. Richard, Devin, Daryl, even my friends like Gideon and Mark, all of them are like my family…no, they are my family; we're all men, so it doesn't exactly get me thinking or seeing this situation at all, at least not for me. But, if I'm correct the last time someone cried for me like this was back _then_…El…my former second in command, and a good friend of mine. If I had enough power…if I had the power I do now…maybe I could've saved her…

I shake the sad thoughts from my head and turn to Illya, crouching down to meet her leveled, I looked to the younger sister I've never had before now and petted her lightly on the head with a reassuring smile. "Sorry I made you worry," I said to her. Thankfully, she stopped crying soon afterwards.

Once I had finished talking to Illya about random stuff, like TV shows, video games, _(surprisingly, she's overly good at games…seriously, I doubt that any number of professional gamers could beat her. I guess that's a plus side to being a dangerous little princess…she was pretty dang blood-happy in the games we played, it was almost scary.)_, we also talked about things like school. It was refreshing; it was like a breath of new air in this ever changing a

After a while it turns out that Illya was going over to her friend's house, so I followed the crimson eyed, silver-white haired girl out the door and due to Sella's never-ending worry for Illya, had me go as an escort to this Miu's home. I didn't mind of course, but once I did, I simply left without so much as a goodbye to my sister, mainly cause goodbyes mark the end of things, I'm not say goodbye to a family member that simply.

It took me a while, but soon I had found myself wandering through the new town I was in, looking for answers. From my information and mapping that I was able to obtain through my glasses, I was given enough information to settle upon; so in turn I decided to stop by a nice little bookshop in town and review the information.

_Mother Penn's Bookstore and Café_; a beautiful set up it was, just like the rest of this town so it seems. Not at all like the modern aged houses that would be seen in most worlds now a day. I've noticed it for a while after walking around enough, that this town had a beautiful freshness to it. Calming and peaceful. It was fairly a small town, and from the looks of things people knew people. Not in the sense of simple workers and their co-workers, or even neighbors to neighbors, but more in the sense that shows just how united that the people were. They all looked out for each other, and stuck by one another's sides. It made me chuckle slightly.

But in all, the town's architecture was a familiar sense, towards a less modern feel, yet at the same time it retained that very feel. Not many cars filling the streets, seeing as many people preferred to walk on the shinning side walk of cobblestone, each tile placed in such a manner that it was leaving a design all on its own, almost like they depicted a story, and that story was one that made me feel…warm. It was almost like I was a normal human! Again, a thought that made me laugh.

What was neat though, was how there was a lack of cars in the streets, in fact, there was even a lack of streets along this town. That meant more room for walking. The town was incredibly beautiful that it took my breath away the more I stand in its welcoming arms.

Even if it did have that _"Old" _feel to it, it still gave off this adventurous feel as well. Almost like something out of a fairy tale. Whether it was the lush and beautiful parks, with the crisp, freshly cut green grass, or the cobblestone bridges spanning over the serene crystal seas imbued with calm blue, reflecting the sky above it, connecting the other parts of the town together, to the spiral tower in its center I assumed to be the main government building or something like a town hall.

I can't hold back any longer, and burst into a fit of laughter right in front of the bookstore I came to in order to get a moment of peace. It was almost like I was in an RPG or something where I was brought into some sort of olden fairy tale town, with small cottages, and large fields where one could simply lay and get a calming rest.

I finally came to an end to my laughing fit, and to my surprise I soon found myself gaping at how the people sitting outdoors of the building, enjoying their meals from the café, reading their books, and relaxing in the warm summer warmth, along with their…familiars?

Apparently people were allowed to be walking around with mini dragons, wolves, baby tigers, and other pets and familiars that one would most likely never bring to a bookstore…at least in my base world.

I needed to fit into the environment somehow, so why not have a familiar of my own right? That's where things began bringing me to a hole...of darkness…that ruined my day.

I had three main familiars…all of which I dislike extremely with as much as I'm aloud to. Well, except Despair, he was actually helpful on most occasions, loyal, and obedient, and comes out when I want him to. However I think that my flaming green undead steed will drag a little too much attention. Seriously, I don't care how many people were allowed to walk around the streets on their own mounts or whatever, but a Flaming **UNDEAD** horse with decaying skin and missing patches of flesh revealing its boney insides and covered in pale green light will most likely be a bad idea.

Then there was the useless crow of mine that barely helped me around, and thinks that it's a good idea to go around pecking people's eyes out like it was a five star meal waiting for him to eat it. Seriously, he may attract less attention than Despair, but he is unreliable when I get lost and need help finding my way through places.

But then…that leaves me with that _thing…_ the very weapon I had saved back in my time traveling in the Soul Eater World; the very weapon that repulses everyone that try to wield it. Only those _"Chosen" _few being able to wield him, only because of being able to withstand that egotistical personality of his… His story is known well by many, being given to King Arthur himself by the Lady of the Lake, Excalibur, only laying dormant in a cave for years, awaiting for the perfect one to wield him…unfortunately that unlucky Meister was me…Death…I AM FRIGGEN STUCK WITH THIS ANNOYING BASTARD FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!

Speak of the devil; Excalibur thinks that it was a good idea that pops up out of nowhere in order to get my attention.

"What; what do you want?" I complain walking past him and into the bookstore looking for a book with a map and history of this country.

"Foolish Meister, you have not yet completed-!" I ignore his lame tirade as usual and purchase some of the books about this world and find myself a seat at one of the outdoor seating. Thankfully, a waiter came and asked for our order; he had slightly longish dark brown hair, and bright green eyes filled with ideals of honor, or so I can tell. The very air he gave off was practically knightly. Surprisingly enough Excalibur remained silent the whole time the waiter was taking our order, consisting of a nice cold Dr. Pepper for me, and a cup of coffee with cream for the ridiculous weapon.

Once the waiter had left to get us our drinks, I looked to Excalibur with a suspicious stare.

"What, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I stated, opening the history book first to take a look at the country's history.

"No, not a ghost…but, that boy, he reminds me of someone I once knew from the time of Camelot." Excalibur responded, earning my attention. "Sir Gawain, the White Knight of the Round Table. This boy, despite his…somewhat modern appearance, you can tell that he is either a descendant of that loyal fool or he is a reincarnation of him in some way."

"Well, that's hardly my problem isn't it? I only met three of the Knights of the Round, not even once did I meet this Gawain." I respond bored.

The Waiter returned with our drinks and with a kind gesture of wishing us a kind day, I tipped him with what money I had…a Cell Medal; that's worth more then what we're even required to give, but I couldn't care less.

"You remember the one you often referred to as _"Blonde Knight of Boringness"_?" Excalibur asked me, once the waiter had left.

"Oh yeah, that guy was annoying. He only ever talked about wishing to serve a king loyally without question like a true knight; yet he was unable to let go of his hate for Lancelot, and ultimately it cost him his title." I respond plainly. "Why'd ya ask?" I take a sip of my soda.

"That was Sir Gawain." Excalibur stated.

"Really!?" I shout in shock, earning slight glares from others around us. After apologizing to them, I sat down once more across from the white-anthropomorphic creature.

"Yes, he kept complaining that you should call him by his actual name."

"Oh yeah…eh, the guy annoyed me." I respond lazily returning to my studying.

"Didn't you already gather the world's information?" Excalibur states as he takes a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah, but I need to check the books as well in case I missed anything." I respond.

Finally reaching a page with a map, I soon found myself in a state of shock; almost all of the continents were different from how they are in my base world. Antarctica was practically nonexistent; as for the countries, America was replaced by a large body of land known as Zerxia, it's geographical shape was completely different as well, being a body of land in the shape of a circle, it's capital in the middle, also apparently where we are, known as Emphyra, the Golden Capital. Europe was now a continent known as Pulsarius, its capital Camelot. Surprisingly enough, it was a separate body of land rather than being connected to Asia, or Africa; and most of its countries were still the same, thankfully…maybe. Africa was now Terrax, given the nickname, _The Land of Thunder_, its capital was Raiken. Australia remained untouched, and Asia was very much the largest country now, practically adding land to it due to Antarctica's absence in this world. Its capital was known as Draxia.

All in all, the entire difference of all the countries was shocking, it was freaky how much things have changed. Shaking the thought from my head, I turned to Excalibur with a look of confusion.

"What; it's not like I did this?" Excalibur stated finishing his coffee.

I hate to even think of it, but he's right, I can't just blame things on the nearest character to me. Either way, I continued out of the store with Excalibur and began walking to a nearby park. The Park itself was practically empty, minus the people walking along with friends or their familiars, and even talking with them if they could talk. It all just seemed peaceful and unified.

However, my thoughts of this world being a nice and peaceful place were shattered the second a great explosion was made in the distance. People began running to safety, screaming in fear and taking whatever was precious to them; except me of course. Being the bored and ridiculous moron I am I decided that it would be okay for me to walk up to the source of the explosion.

To my surprise I came face to face with a rather cool looking creature. Clad in purple-armor, trimmed with red, a humanoid-dragon hybrid warrior. Long and beautiful armored wings sprouted from his shoulders giving off a cool cape like illusion, lined with blue gems. His neck was slightly elongated as opposed to a normal human's yet it wasn't as long as would be expected from a dragon or anything. As for his head, he gave off a somewhat knight-like appearance, minus the strange horns protruding from the crest of his head, circling around a bright blue gem and coming off almost like a crown. In his Right hand he wielded a strong crystallized sword, and in his left he held a mighty shield.

"Cool, might I know the name of the bastard terrorist that I'm going to have to kill before I do just that?" I asked curiously, still admiring the enemy.

"Foolish mortal, I am Van'Dracior, The Lord of Dark Dragons! And Might I ask of the name of the brave idiot who dares to approach me?" Dracior stated glaring at me with his emotionless red-orange eyes.

"Well, I have many names and have been given many titles, but the little guy next to me is Excalibur if that helps!" I state with a friendly smile.

"I asked for your name, not the little one next to you." Dracior stated.

"See that, even the enemies don't want to deal with you, Excalibur." I mention in a playful manner.

"Fool! I refuse to be ignored!" Excalibur shouts outraged.

"Fine, so be it. Let's hurry up and get to the fighting, I haven't had a good fight in at least a week, so here we go!" I shout, as I try to shift into my Horseman form, only to find that I was unable to.

"Meister, why are you not changing?" Excalibur shouted as we dodged an oncoming attack.

"I-I can't; it's not working!" I respond as I dodge another strike from Dracior.

"What's wrong, nameless fool? Were you all talk and no fight!?" Dracior taunted as he continued to lay down a barrage of attacks on me.

"_Tch; _Let's go Excalibur, if I'm limited to what I can do at least I got you to back me up!" I call out, reaching out to Excalibur who quickly shifted into a stream of golden light and appeared into my hands as the Sword of Promised Victory.

Now I was at least able to fight back; however, as soon as the enemy closed the distance between us I found myself flying into a fancy stone fountain, breaking it in the process.

"Damn," I grunt in pain, trying hard to get to my feet, though found myself struggling and falling over into the shallow water. To my dismay, my suspicions were correct, I lacked my healing factor, and my blood was no doubt human, meaning I didn't bleed an endless supply of medals anymore; I was truly human, and that meant I could die.

"Excalibur, we need…an upgrade." I state, as I place the sword into the ground. Taking out the familiar black belt buckle that I used as my main armor set in most cases, I placed then placed the buckle onto my waist as it formed the belt itself. Slotting three medals then shifting the buckle into a tilted formation; I then took the scanner and slid it over the buckle as fast as I could.

I could tell from the looks on the faces of my enemy that they weren't quite sure what I was doing, and so I was thankful for their stupidity.

"Henshin!" I shouted, and soon I found myself encased in a rainbow of light, as was Excalibur. _**"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!" **_the belt shouted, as three symbols with a Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper aligned before me in a vertical formation, before ultimately merging into a single emblem and flew into my chest. _**"TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!" **_the belt sang, and from this light I emerged in a suit of armor, vertically colored red, yellow, green, and designed in the respective motif of a king, infinity, and the three animals marked on the medals.

"A Power Ranger; this is getting interesting!" Dracior laughed charging for me.

Excalibur on the other hand had changed as well, morphing into the new Medajalibur which I had formed when my original sword broke, and at the time Excalibur was almost killed by a rather dangerous enemy I had made back then; luckily when I merged the two I had created Excalibur's new form, Medajalibur NEO, a broadsword-like weapon, with the similar detailing of the Medajalibur, besides the longer blade which now radiated with a aura of gold highlighting the sleek blue blade edges.

Grasping hold of my sword, I charged forward, ignoring my enemy's bad comment. Our blades met as we closed in on each other, making them the only thing distancing us. However, it was unlikely that this demonic bastard knew anything about my power.

Activating the Batta legs, I was able to regain distance, by kicking Dracior back a good twenty feet. With that, I steadily launched myself forward before he could recover from my attack, and with a quick hook of my arm colliding with his neck, pushing him downwards; following with me quickly rolling under and launching him once again into the air with a swift kick. And with a strong jump, I quickly flew skyward passing the Dragon-warrior, only to send him slamming into the ground with a powerful axe-kick.

"Wow, that was rather anti-climactic, wasn't it?" I said with a bored tone; reaching for Medajalibur, loading it with three Cell medals, and readying my final attack. However that's when a sudden jolt of pain began flying through my body. It was the same familiar pain that I feel whenever I cross worlds, though I was positive that _that _wasn't the case.

It was visible from any point of view; _my _own power was rejecting me. _"Did I really lose that much power in the jump?"_ I asked myself paralyzed as the colorful streams of electricity forced the medals and my driver to eject from me, resulting in them flying away from me to who knows where.

I found myself at a dangerous point; my enemy was getting to his feet, and I had fallen to my knees gasping for another breath. My vision was blurring, and I was growing numb from the pain, though all of it I've felt before, only now did it truly begin to put me in a state of danger. I couldn't rise to my feet, and in this state I soon found myself flat on the ground in pain as the aftershocks continued to run through my body.

"Good, you and that annoying little sword of yours are down!" I could hear Dracior laugh as he approached, the sound of him dimming with each breath as I found myself drawing closer to passing out. _"No…I'm Death, I can't die here!" _I call to myself, but I still couldn't stand.

"Now…DIE!" I hear Dracior roar as he raises his sword to hail the final blow unto me. However, there was no further bloodshed.

I finally found myself able to look up upon the sudden sound of a sword clashing against another.

The song was different now. It wasn't a sound of the Arrogant Kin-Slayer laying his usual death blows, no, this was the song of a Knight fighting another Knight.

I blinked groggily, as I slowly got off the ground, and soon found myself in for an annoying shock…yet I was grateful for it.

"I-Is that a…Power Ranger?" I whisper clutching onto my arm, as I looked to the new comer.

Clad in Green, the armored hero in spandex continuously exchanged blows with the Dragon Knight. Despite my extreme distaste for Power Rangers, I was slightly intrigued to see what this _Hero_ could do.

From the looks of things the Green Ranger motif was off of a Pegasus. The suit itself was fairly simple, the main body being black with a green trim, and green streaks running along the side of him, with golden armor around his chest forearms, biceps, and his legs. The golden armor on his arms was simple, consisting of simple golden rings around his biceps with what seemed to be ancient markings of some sort, along with golden gauntlets that remind me of the ones worn by Sir Gawain of the Round Table. As for the armor on his legs, that just consisted of knightly greaves of gold, once again reminding me of the ones worn by Gawain. The Very Chest guard that this Knightly character wore bore an even greater resemblance to the ones I remember the heroes from the Arthurian legends wearing, especially to Gawain. His helmet also held that Knightly appearance, minus its Pegasus motif.

The two swordsmen clashed blades repeatedly and none of them looked like they were going to break down anytime soon. From the way that they were moving their heads, I could tell that they were talking somewhat, either way they continued to dance around the park like knights should.

Soon I found myself mesmerized by the beauty of the swords they wielded, so I envisioned them, like a piece of art, waiting to be in my gallery.

"Meister," Excalibur said, breaking me out of my trance. Looking to the annoying little weapon, he stared at me with a face full of seriousness. "That Ranger, he's the same boy as from the café."

I looked at him with honest eyes, and complete agreement. "That's pretty obvious; the guy was wearing a lot of green in his outfit, even if he was working part-time or whatever at the café. Plus the resemblance to that Blonde Knight of Boringness, it can't be a coincidence." I respond.

"Plus the sword he's wielding…I saw him with her in the café, despite him having it holstered in a scabbard on his back. I could never even begin to forget the design of her. The silver and blue blade, containing the ability to even contain a miniature sun, it was no doubt my Sister, Galatine." Excalibur states, though the revelation wasn't too shocking at all.

Though what was, was the fact that I always heard that Rangers tend to travel in teams…so where were-

As if on cue, two Rangers made their appearance, Red and White. Both with similar armor styling to the Green Ranger, except their respective colors. The Red Ranger having an Eagle motif, and instead of golden armor like the Green Ranger, wore armor of a gunmetal-like color, and he wielded a strong legendary weapon, that if I'm correct belonged to the Roman Emperor Nero, the Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame. The White Ranger though was undoubtedly female. It wasn't just her figure and small, petite build that gave it away, but probably her change in armor appearance serving more feminine. Though over all it still had the same look as the others, minus the battle skirt-like parts. Her motif though was obviously of a swan, and she wielded a Rapier as a weapon.

Together the three seemingly were able to push back the enemy till he was forced to retreat. However, the truly confusing moment came when the Red and White Rangers began attacking the Green Ranger. It was outrageous to think that someone would do such a thing to their own teammate. I called Excalibur to me and quickly found myself rushing to aid the Green Ranger.

Apparently the Rangers had saw this coming and charged for me, abandoning the extremely injured Green Ranger on the floor.

As for me, I soon found myself in quite a mess. Injured and caught in a fight between Rangers? What the heck am I going to do now?

* * *

_**Chapter End/Awaiting Part 2/**_

_**[OC CONTEST NOTE: Incase that you decided that the intro was pointless to read, here is the main note for the contest. The Contest is still going, so feel free to submit characters. However, now the remaining Ranger colors are Blue, Yellow, Black, Gold, and Purple. As for Red, White, Green, and Silver, I already have them covered. So check out the OC Template page if you want to check that out and make an OC! And as always, have fun!]**_

**_So, how'd I do?_****_Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far. For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix_**


	3. PR: SC- PH01-2

_**Greetingess Worldess, I have returned with the second part of my first chapter of Power Rangers Soul Charge. By some spark of chance, this chapter has the honor of being the longest chapter I've ever written, and for that…I'm grateful and happy. All that I can wish at this point is for all of you to loyally stick with me to the end. I want to quickly thank all of you who entered this contest, and to those of you who one. You know who you are. However, I will reveal all of you in the final part, part three which I am currently working on now! Nothing much new news to states now; so as for now, I shall willfully exit, and with this, I shall allow you to continue; thank you for your time. Let's Ride! –Infinity Calix**_

_**[OC CONTEST UPDATE: I have all of the Rangers besides Gold and Purple. Seeing as I plan on putting them in the game later on, I shall extend the contest. However, I really do hope that you all will respond to this and enter. Though, again, I don't want to push any of you or force you all to do anything against your wills. As for the others, congratulation, I will reveal the winners in the next part of the story, when this chapter wraps up, seeing as it shall be the next part that shall reveal all rangers!]**_

_**(Disclaimer: The following writing is a work of Fanfiction, written by Infinity Calix. I do not own anything Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, or Fate/Stay Night related or anything else that I might use in the story from other worlds (like Darksiders, Halo, Guilty Crown, etc.); all rights go to their respective owners, and writers, especially Shotaro Ishinomori. The only things I own of this story are the story itself, and my own characters.)**_

* * *

Power Rangers Soul Charge

_**Phase 01: Anything Goes Part 2: Team, a Mentor, and Death/**_

**[Sunday, AoI'Krin 22****nd****, 2018 R.N**_**.E (Rise of the New Era)/Aurora Park/Continuation]/**_

The Red Ranger charged first, flying towards me with his scarlet blade. Unlike the White Ranger, it was easy to sense that this guy was in love with blood-shed. Maybe he is a hero; but with the drive of killing those in his way without question is…unsettling.

I continuously dodged each attack left and right, trying not to get killed. Finally seeing a chance of opportunity, I quickly slid downwards, sweeping my enemy off his feet with a kick, causing him to fall flat on his back, and allowing me to get some distance.

"Oi, Excalibur, ya think that this world block's all of my powers?" I question as I retreat to my sword.

"I don't think that this world would leave you a hundred percent defenseless. You did transform somewhat, and you summoned me as a familiar, and turned me into my armored weapon form, you should have at least something." Excalibur guessed; so let's hope he was right.

"All right…then here goes something!" I shout as I clapped my hands together and slammed them to the ground. Most people used alchemy with a transmutation circle or something; luckily I don't need such a thing after opening the Gate of Truth in the World of Alchemy. Utilizing my alchemic powers, I quickly imprisoned my enemies in domes of thick stone, though I doubted that they would hold for long, seeing as how Red was already showing signs of escape via his apparent control of pyrokinesis to form lava inside and break the dome…so I have to be quick if I want to beat him.

Holding my hand out to my side, I quickly generated my chakra and merged it with my nature affinity over wind, manipulating them into a condensed spherical shape, or in other words, the Rasengan, a technique I had learned in the Land of Fire during my time in the Shinobi World.

As the timing hit the mark, the Red swordsmen shattered the dome and broke free from his binds, and I was free for my own attack; so like a bullet rushing in the wind, the sphere of condensed energy and wind impacted upon his chest, sending him flying several feet back, through the dome containing the White Ranger, and into the nearby lake…_lucky!_

Despite my silent cheering, I soon found myself falling over to my knees, roughly coughing, and in my hands there was blood; if I am correct, I've reached my power limit.

"…_Blood…red blood; that's a first…" _I mused; slightly chuckling as I fell to the ground in pain.

I soon found it harder to breathe, and for the second time since arriving in this world…it seems that I have once again passed from pain.

* * *

_**[Later, Somewhere]/**_

When I awoke, I could easily tell that I wasn't exactly in the same place that I was earlier, nor was I home, or in a hospital.

The room was intriguing; it was simple, yet high-tech and complex. The room itself though was in an interesting dome like shape, with various panels and computers, large monitors, all projecting surveillance around the town, or so I presumed. The majority of the room was plain in color, mainly being a cold black color, with bright colors shinning through, mainly Red, White, Blue, Green, and Yellow. I, myself, was apparently resting upon a nice curved bed/table-like thing, which curved up slightly at my back, so I lay straight with comfort, though it probably would've been better if it was softer material rather than some form of metal; though from the looks of the little circles lining the table in the shape of a body, it seems that it was meant for quick healing or something. _**[Picture the shape of the table somewhat like the first Animus in the Assassin's Creed Video Games]**_.

However, once I had stepped off the bed/table, and walked forward, I had found that I was previously being held in a small bedroom-like room, with an automatic door, clear on my side, and shinning a bright red on the outer part, so that no one could look into my "Room" if you can call it that; now that I think of it, the room did have a lot of casual stuff interesting enough: walk in closet, bathroom, sword rack, etc.

Looking around the dome-like room a little more, I found that seven other doors lined the wall, three to my right, (Gold, Purple, and Black), and four to my left, (White, Green, Yellow, and Blue). Truth be told, I had enough of my power left to tell that the room was empty of all…no, that's not right; at least two others were in the dome-room at the moment, most likely in other rooms.

Thankfully, to answer part of my question, the golden door opened and out walked my _'Trusty' _egotistical weapon, Excalibur, in all of his so called _'Glory'_, though I seem to think that he looks kinda like an art project gone wrong.

"Meister, where are we!" Excalibur asked, pointing his cane at my face, to which I responded by snatching it away from him and slamming it into his head, causing him to fall over onto the ground rolling…_crybaby…_

"How the heck should I know, it's not like I've been here before!" I shout throwing his cane at him, to which upon catching, he instantly shot back up and returned to his usual conceited self.

"Fool! It seems as though we seem to be in a headquarters of sorts, perhaps the one belonging to those…Power Rangers from before." Excalibur stated, though that much was pretty obvious already from the looks of things.

"Well, that'd be surprising though, I have to admit, those guys sharing a base? A little strange if you ask me." I admit, rubbing the back of my head slightly as I approach the central computers. However, just as I reached for a button, I found myself in for a rather annoying situation, seeing as there was now a sword pressed against my back.

"You'll answer all of my questions, if you know what's good for you." The person said, judging from his voice, and Soul Wavelength, I easily recognized him as the guy from the bookstore, confirming my suspicions of him being the Green Ranger.

"Oh, is this how you treat a guest, especially one who saved you?" I respond slyly, though shockingly, the Green Ranger only pressed his sword closer to me.

"Hey! What'd I do? I helped you, shouldn't you at least be willing to let me live?" I complained slightly frustrated, however before I could get a response, a rather familiar face approached us, entering the room from the door to the left of us, near some glowing pillars.

He wore a thick red cloak, trimmed in gold giving him a royal feel; but I knew better than to think that this old fart was royalty. His underclothing was obviously changed to aid in hiding his identity, so he wore a fancy black suit, and a beautiful crimson tie. His facial features made him seem younger now, even so, he was still the centuries old sorcerer I remember; despite his beard being shorter than I remember; being more of a goatee than his old styling. He showed little signs of aging, and would easily pass for a man in his late twenties to mid thirties.

"Oi, Merlin, what the heck's up with you walking in here and letting your guy try to kill me like this!" I bark at him annoyed; to which he simply apologized. Reassuring to the Ranger Green that I was an ally, we were finally able to get the crazy sword dude off my back.

"Lord Death," Merlin addressed as his little Ranger finally unhanded me. "I apologize for the…cold welcome."

"Oh yeah; WELL MAYBE IF YOU'D EXPLAIN THINGS TO PEOPLE EARLY ON I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH SUCH TRIVIAL MATTERS!" I shout angrily.

"Once again, my sincerest apologize." Merlin responded bowing to me in respect.

"Wait…_"Lord Death"_; just who the heck is this guy?" The green ranger asked, as he stood staring at me in pure shock at the sound of my name.

"Just as it sounds like; all who live know my name, all who oppose me shall know _Death_, it was kind of in the info to this whole ordeal. Seriously, don't you read summaries?" I respond, resting my hands behind my head, as I pull out one of the nearest chairs to the computers to sit down.

"Wait…what summary?" The Green Ranger asked, looking at me like I had sprouted two heads.

"Nowhere; it doesn't exist; when you live a dangerous life like mine you just get around to treating things like a movie, it keeps me sane." I respond with little to no emotion.

"I see…wait, are you seriously Death?" The Green Ranger asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh, um…my name is Owen; Owen Penn is my name." He responded nervously. "Um…no offense, but…if you're Death, shouldn't you be…_older_? I mean, you look like a 15 or 16 year old."

I glare at him and say, "You got a problem with that? Just so you know this is how I should be looking; that is, if you know my story. I'm not sure how long it has been by now, at least 20 million years, but I've been alive for a pretty damn long time…though time does work differently when you cross worlds, part of the reason why I've remained so damn young looking. But that's a good thing if you ask me. My predecessor though was alive since…well, since forever; but I guess you could say, when a Horsemen passes his mantle, the one getting the powers gains all the experience and memories; in a sense, I've been alive since before the beginning of all. Not exactly an entertaining thing."

"So, you're actually over eons of years old?"

"No duh, Captain Obvious; but that doesn't mean that I'm not the age I look either; this is actually the age I'd be if I was normal…but I'm not getting that any t-…" I try, only to remember that I had lost that factor; for now I _am _a normal _human_…or something like that, seeing as I'm still able to use some of my powers. "Anyways, I want to get off this subject already; it's putting a bad taste in my mouth. So Merlin, what is going on here? Fugly monsters attacking cities and towns isn't new, but mentoring a team of Rangers that enjoy fighting one another, and crushing witnesses? That's just perfect!"

"Mentoring? Who? Me?" Merlin responds with a gasp followed by a slight chuckle. "I am nothing more than a Partner to the true mentor; the advisor to the Rangers; and the one who helped develop their powers. Though, things didn't exactly go as planned when we selected the Rangers as you can see…Owen is the only one willing to fight with us, rather than of his own motives for who knows what."

"I see; so you chose a group of bad eggs, and one of them just happened to turn out a good little slave? That's nice. So, who exactly is this, _"True Mentor" _of yours?" I ask, curiously.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the largest monitor screen to the front of me, behind the computers, formed a pixilated 3-dimensinal image of a floating…head…

"What the Zordon? Didn't I reap your soul already; I'm positive I ripped it apart and stuff…?" I say looking to the floating Head.

"Sorry," It responded with a slight chuckled from the sounds of things his voice was rather young…too young. "I'm not exactly Zordon, you see. But, I've got to say, it's an honor to meet you Lord Death. About the Zordon thing, this just happens to be the coolest Avatar I have so far. You can call me DaSH; short for Danny the Super Hacker."

"I see, so you're a kid who admires hackers; if I ever meet a good one my journeys I'll tell em about you…yeah, something like, _"Hey Mr. Hackerman, Little Tim-Tim is a huge fan of yours!" _or something like that!" I responded as I began playing on my phone.

"But my name is-"

"Shhh Tim-Tim, I promise I won't burn your house down with Safety Torches or anything." I respond.

"Um…okay…"

"Great; nice to know that you enjoy the name Tim-Tim; let's keep it that way, kk?" I say with a smile.

"Um…I'm not really sure how to respond to you…Anyways, I was wondering if you'll be willing to help us?" The young computer wizard asked me.

"Meh, not like I'm doing much here anyways, might as well until I get back my powers." I respond straightly, not really caring.

"Really; you'll help us?"

"No, not until you give me Pie, every number in Pi, and tell me what the heck we're up against," I respond still playing on my phone.

"Yes, um…I guess the story goes back to years ago when…"

"Ya see that kid; you already bore me. Lemme guess; basically some evil freak showed up centuries ago or something, got a taste for power, used it and became some evil tyrant. Then suddenly when from nowhere some colorful guys in armor came to beat the guy up, took him down, threw him into a pile of dirt, called it a day, and lived happily ever after, the basic stuff really. And now, big scary douche bag wakes up and thinks it's okay to be a jerk since the old guys are long dead, and summons monsters uncoordinatedly one at a time when he has an extremely powerful army of monsters that _if _summoned together could rule the world without problem? Yeah, nothing new there; seriously man, tell me tell me something I don't know, and not how many inches in a mile or what not." I interrupt, getting an extremely strong sense that I hit the story on the gist of it all.

"Um...will you ever let me talk?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just did, Tim-Tim, I just did." I reply arrogantly.

"Okay then; well to fill in the blanks, we don't know much about our enemy, we just know that he's been raising this army for a while…and whatever he's planning, it needs to be stopped or we all could die." The Super Hacker stated.

"I already said that I'd help you; but I still want payment…in Pie…preferably all of them…" I state finally putting my phone in my pocket.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Merlin mutters, to which I simply throw a banana at him.

"I'm just being friendly," I respond quietly. I didn't want to say it, in case I end up jinxing myself, but…I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off here; something that just didn't sit well. I shake the ominous feeling from my thoughts and turn back to DaSH.

"Oi, Danny, tell me; how did you come across all of this?" I asked curiously, though the question was one that needed to be answered; we don't need someone like him as an enemy.

"My father…he…he, uh, he looked into stuff like this. He worked as an archeologist, and was a well known historian. He'd used to take me everywhere with him. Despite all the moving around…I loved every second with him. My mom died when I was young; so it has always been me and him. I, uh…I miss him; a lot. People always called him crazy, for believing in the supernatural; especially for believing in things like you; Nephilim, Angels, Demons, all of it. He believed in it all, and it always put me in wonder. So this has been what I've been raised around. According to my dad, my Mom was a world famous Scientist and Engineer, and that I got my brains from her side of the family. I laugh at the thought; but not out of mockery, but because in a way, it's the only connection I have from her. I take after my dad on most notes." The Super Hacker explained, at least now I know some background on this kid. "Onto how it's connected; one day, my dad finally found his lead…he found what's he was looking for all these years. Finally, he could prove all of those damn skeptics wrong. He found…a tomb of sorts."

The sudden pause hang in the air, I could tell by how he was saying things; slight hesitation between words, and strong tone trying a little too hard to hold in bottled up emotions, followed by the obvious attempts of trying to hold back his tears; the boy was sad. I could imagine why; he must be…alone and lost...a very cold feeling indeed. Though, he still continued.

"This tomb; it was hidden through a series of underground networks, left by the very tree itself. Yes, he found, what you might call, The Tree of Death. Though I'm not exactly sure how the Tree found its way into this world. But the door was opened slightly, and curiosity got the better of him. He pushed me out of the way to save me…he screamed for me to run, while tossing me his journal, telling me that the journal is the key to everything." The sobbing could be heard through the monitors, and the audio system connecting us. I saw that Owen and Merlin wanted to tell him that he needn't go too far on this matter, but I urged him on; a part of me didn't want him to hurt more by digging up bad memories, but…this is how things must be.

"I ran and ran, not once did I hear it coming, all that I heard were the screaming pain and agony, and the cries for me to run away and get to safety. I tripped and twisted my ankle, blinded by the tears swelling in my eyes. I was only ten at the time. My father just died, and I didn't have a mother or home to go back to…I was confused, but I know that whatever it was that approached me that day wasn't human. He was big, that much was undeniable; much too muscular to be a human. His armor only covered his lower body, while the top half remained untouched, heavily scarred, and most of his left side covered in large blue crystals of sorts. His skin was pale, not pale as in sick, or even dead or undead, no, his skin was just a natural grey, and murky black was his blood; thick like mud; the creature seemed to be heavily injured. His right arm was bare, unlike the other, with a strange mark on his shoulder. Not a tattoo, it wasn't ink; it was almost like it was carved onto him. His face was…"DaSH trailed off silently, but the description was all too vivid, and the only thing left…

"It was frightening wasn't it? His very presence, it was reeking of betrayal and corruption, wasn't it?" I finish for him, to which he responded with a simple yes. "I know who it is you're talking about…are you sure that…that it is _this_ monster, this barbarian, that is our true enemy?" I ask hesitantly, once again, a yes in confirmation.

"So…My Older Brother lives?" I mutter; I was positive that no one heard my claim, but I also knew that Excalibur knew exactly what I was thinking.

"If Absalom lives, I will help you. Especially if he's taken the Dimension Bombs I've created. With those in hand, the spread of corruption will be lead to every world possible with little delay. I imagine that he'll want to kill me first. So we've got time." I explain with a dark tone. "So, what are the other Ranger's identities?"

* * *

_**[Next Day: Monday, AoI'Krin 23**__**nd**__**, 2018 R.N.E (Rise of the New Era)/ Emiya Mansion/ Time: 6:30 A.M.]/**_

After my meeting with the three others, I found myself able to learn a little more about the chosen Rangers. Thankfully it was a day before the first…or rather _my _first day of school, considering the fact that I was out for the previous week. Anyways, this meant that I could observe the other Rangers closely.

So, my routine began like usual, brush teeth, shower, get dressed, eat, get stuff ready, and leave. However, soon I found myself getting stuck with a rather…trivial matter.

"A uniform, why the heck are they making us wear this!" I complained to Owen as we walked to school.

"Relax; the uniform you're wearing is temporary. By the way, what should I call you? I can't exactly say _'you know what'_." Owen stated, barely even looking at me as we spoke; minus the conversation, we practically looked the part of normal people; oh, and the swords strapped to our backs as well.

"My name in this world is apparently _Shirou Ryu Emiya_. Pretty weird if you ask me, but I guess that it'll do for now; it's not too bad any ways, so I can manage. But, what's the point of giving me a uniform if it's temporary?" I respond.

"Well, due to the renovations being made to the school, the Team Exams were postponed till today." Owen explains as we enter the school gates and into the courtyard. "You see, the school is split into factions of six groups, with whom we spend the rest of our high-school years with depending on the group we end up in. When we are selected into a group, it's always the ones best suited for us. When we are officially in those groups, we get our own unique uniforms, or rather unique to our group; take my outfit as an example."

I look to Owen's uniform; he was right, it was a different uniform than mine. His consisted of black pants, and a Black dress shirt with a fancy green blazer, a matching tie, and black shoes. Whereas mine was a normal uniform in the colors in navy blue and red; most likely the school colors.

"Also, in honor and to represent a group, a part of our hair is permanently dyed to match the group we're in; see the green streak in my hair?" Owen says as he points to the rather interesting streak I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh…never really noticed it till now. Say, what does purple mean?" I ask curiously.

"Well, back to the fact that the school is broken into six groups, each group generally has their own ranking to things as well; kind of like a popularity poll. There are six student body representatives, the highest in student ranks; beneath them are their groups, of course depending on whose on top, their factions tend to leave similar impressions. The groups themselves are separated into groups depending on their talents, skills, and abilities. The Yellow Team is often associated with geokinesis abilities, or electrokinesis; they generally have strong yet fluent skills with mid-ranged weapons; they are also well known for their talent for solving riddles and puzzles. Not like you'd see for children or anything, but the real difficult stuff; most detectives you see around used to be part of the Yellow Team. Green Team, the team I belong to, specialize in sword and otherwise close combat, with our properties over air and occasionally we get the rare guy who can manipulate storms. Blue Team's people are generally known to be the outgoing dreaming type of characters, smart, and definitely stubborn, and specialize in long range combat, mainly archery rather than guns, though they are still good with them. It's annoying to deal with them in my opinion." Owen says as we stop to sit down on a bench, waiting for the doors of the school to open.

"I see; but that still doesn't answer the purpleness on my head." I say impatiently as I lay back in my seat, taking in the warmth of the sun.

"Well, maybe something might show up after today's exams. Anyways, back to the group things. Red team are the last core group; as you can probably guess, the Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green Teams, are called the Core Teams because of their elemental status being Fire, Earth, Water, and Air respectively. The Red Team specializes in most fields, and is without a doubt dangerous. Pyrokinetics, never something fun to fight against… But they often act reserved and well rounded, kinda like a predator stalking prey." Owen continued.

"But you said that there are six groups, what about the other two?"

"I was getting there…The Rare Teams; separated into Black and White; the two Teams are…dangerous. Red being the most powerful on terms of a core team; these two are…almost godly." Owen states coldly. "The White Team is known as being the most beautiful, skilled, and smartest people in the school. On a popularity scale, they're always on top. Their speed is frightening, what's even more is that they can all control Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind, as well as Ether, making them Average Ones. The Black Team is very close to them in terms of abilities; minus manipulation over darkness rather than light. However, they're definitely known as being the biggest douche bags in the school. Both teams have no exact weapon preference because, again, they're skilled with almost everything."

"I see…well then; let's begin! You run around making a list of the most likely candidates for the other Rangers, seeing as you have never met them personally. And your Mentor was stupid enough to just choose who looked the coolest and fall for fake aliases…seriously, _Sherlock Holmes_; r_eally?" _I scoff, slightly annoyed.

"And what are you going to do, Shirou?" Owen asked as he stood and began setting off to check out the other students here.

"I am going to stay here, and memorize everyone's soul wavelength before school starts. When is that exam thing anyways?"

"The Exam begins as soon as school starts…I wish you luck…you're going to need it." Owen says to me standing up from his seat.

"Oi, what exactly is this Exam for anyways…I know it's to determine which group you're going to be in from here on out. But, it feels like I'm missing something…"I ask, though my eyes remained closed, and even my body movements were limited so no one would even guess that I was talking to any other being; though Owen was smart enough to understand that I was directing a conversation with him.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't worry about it. From the looks of things, you weren't in this world for the Written Exams. So you have that much covered. The fact that you're even here means that you passed the Written Exams; though, your score on the exam won't be revealed till after this. As for the Active Part of the Exam, they are testing your skills to the max. The Exams are different for everyone, besides the one special part that either sets them off to the rest of the tests, or simply combines them all together. Again, it's different for everyone, so I can't say exactly. But those are primly how it is." Owen explains as he continues on his way.

I sigh, and close my eyes, crossing my legs into a calm and steady motion, bringing my hands together, almost like I was praying; I sat on the bench; people might look at me strangely from time to time, but it didn't matter in my opinion, my job came first.

15 minutes later I soon found myself in for quite the shock as the ground around me began shaking furiously, the schoolyard was empty, and the school itself, replaced with an ancient coliseum, much like the one from Rome; well, minus the fact that it was glowing a bright and hopeful, yet ominous light of blue.

I quickly sensed an oncoming attack and thankfully dodged the threatening attack by jumping from the bench and onto the sidewalk before me.

"What the heck is going on!?" I shouted angrily as I reached for Excalibur, only to find that he was gone…_crap…_

* * *

_**[Meanwhile in the crowds hidden by an invisible shield]/**_

"Great, now he has no weapon, what is he going to do now!?" Owen screamed in outrage.

"I know; I just hope that my Meister doesn't die."…

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HIM!" Owen shouted at the strange white being known as the Holy Sword Excalibur.

"FOOL! But of course I should be. However, they were selling my favorite brand of coffee with cream, and I just simply had to have it. So I left; and it seems that I am unable to return, so it seems that my Meister will have to give it his all in order to survive." Excalibur stated plopping down next to Owen and taking a sip of that sweet coffee that I hope was worth abandoning his Meister.

* * *

_**[Back with Death]/**_

"Crap!" I shouted as I once again dodged the phantom warrior's attack; from the looks of things this must've been the day long test that the school sets up. Without Excalibur I'll have to defend myself alone…

I sigh reluctantly, and with one strong breath, I dodged the next attack from the enemy; just barely making it as I slid sideways around him, catching my reflection in his eyes slightly.

"I see…so my Eyes are partially existent here," I laugh taking my glasses off, and revealing the truth behind my eyes. Facing the Ghost-Gladiator, I simply laughed; and with a smug and arrogant smirk across my face, I turned to him, staring at him directly in his eyes, and as my hopeful suspicions proved, I commanded him, "Now…Die!"

Just like that, the crimson Crane-like Geass sigil shinned brightly in my eyes as they connected to my enemy's; like a puzzle, it had read him, scanned his coding, and finally manipulated him like my puppet. And as such, the phantom warrior fell to his knees and directed his sword to his very chest, right on top of the spot I figured that his _"heart" _was. With nothing more than a willing push, the Phantom warrior disintegrated, with little resistance, as to be expected. If anyone was watching this almighty move, I know they'd think that I was crazy…but I don't care, a King has his sword; however, my own sword was a weapon I have yet to reveal, though, my Geass of Absolute Obedience shall be essential to my plans.

"_*Sigh*I can't just run through this stupid little test using Geass the whole way through…I'll just have to keep on going without it from now on." _I tell myself as I put my magic-glasses back on.

Turning to the path that now shinned a bright gold, I began walking down the path, and with each step I took I couldn't help but notice the pale green flames erupting as I walked; a symbol of my status as Death? I couldn't exactly figure out why it was there, either way, I simply shook off the symbol as nothing more than a coincidence and continue further to the end of the walkway.

It was not so surprising for me to suddenly find myself before an extremely large door, leading to the Coliseum. I mean, I did things like this so often, it had become almost like second nature to search for anything I might've missed.

However, what was surprising was the amount of others trying to get pass the Gate. While some simply disappeared, it was evident that whatever the puzzles were, they were all different for each person. The only thing that remained constant in this case, the pedestal holding stone fragments. Like puzzle pieces, they waited on the pedestal; they lay cold upon the pedestal, waiting for one to complete it and open the gate. So, that's what I was going to do.

Examining the stone pieces for a second, I found myself in for another surprise, Eagle Sense, in other words, a stronger version of Eagle vision, a sixth sense. A gift from the First Civilization, an ability that allowed the users to sense how people and objects relate to myself, shown through my eyes in the form of a colored glow; an Aura in a sense.

With this ability, I quickly found the answer to the puzzle; however, the real problem was when I realized that the puzzle was missing a piece. The Eagle Sense continued to aid me, and as it did I was soon able to find a golden trail next to me, leading to a wall.

I continued to follow the path to the wall. Looking around, it seemed like I was going to have to climb the wall.

With that in mind, I quickly wall-ran upwards, and as I had suspected, the long distance required me to have to back-jump to the wall behind me, allowing me to continue the run.

Eventually reaching the top of the tunnel, I quickly gripped onto a strong piece of wood, allowing me to pull myself up.

Stepping forward into the stone hallway, glowing with a feint light from the various torches on the pillars, I easily sensed that something was off. That didn't get to me though. I continued forward.

Walking out of the hallway's end, I found myself in a large dome-like room, its roof entirely constructed out of stained glass, its window's as well. All the light shinning into the room bounced around, it was almost as if I was standing inside a giant kaleidoscope; colors shinned everywhere, warmth, and beauty, this room…it was a little _too _calming.

I remained cautious, picking a simple pebble off the ground, I gently placed it in between my thumb and fingers and with a quick flick I had sent the pebble flying across the room. Lucky that I did, seeing that as soon as the pebble had gone into the room, it began flying around rapidly, jumping from one point to another; all due to a type of magical barrier from the looks of things. If I am correct, then the entire maze to the center was a test to see if I could get the final piece without being detected. Not a problem.

From there I quickly picked up a couple more pebbles, placing some of them into my pocket in case, but keeping one in my hand before sending it flying in all visible points where the magical barrier was spreading allowing me to walk a majority of the way without having to worry about getting caught.

Reaching the center to the pedestal, that was also easy for me. From this point I gently walked in, and taking another pebble, I disrupted the field of energy, allowing me to see where I can and cannot go, and how to get there. It was a good thing that I was known for being flexible. I soon found myself at the center, after dodging each and every detection beam with skilled fluent movements, stealthy, and not once did I find myself being detected.

So from there the job was simple, take the fragment I came there to get…but something was off. This was a little too easy. Despite the various crouches, slides, flips, dodges, and curves I had to get pass in order to reach my goal. I knew I didn't have much time before a detection beam would come around and this time, I would have little to no way of escaping; so I grabbed the piece, as quickly as I could.

Thankfully all of the security measures shut down afterwards. However, despite how much I wanted to believe that; I knew all too well, that things like this…always have something more to them.

As fast as I could, I jumped from the center of the room to the nearest opening to my right, and as I did, I found myself safe from the terrifying grasps of what seemed to be a giant…_spider… "It had to be a spider, didn't it!?" _I practically screamed as I dodged for cover behind one of the now many pieces of debris around the rim of the room.

I had little time to react, even so, I found myself running behind barriers of large debris left from the shattered ground. I'm not going to lie; it was helpful, but only to an extent. The Spider was much too big, and its weight was definitely holding it back some, meaning that it wasn't too fast, a plus for me. However, being in the center and being fast enough to follow my movements around the room was enough for it, allowing it to quickly rotate itself from its position, and launch terrifyingly tough shots of web; the webs themselves were almost like string, or perhaps wires, even so, it also allowed the Spider some area for movement. However, it also meant that one wrong move and the spider would instantly know where I was.

"Crap, see this is why I hate Spiders! They're creepy, big, poisonous and dangerous!" I curse as I frantically look around my surroundings, hoping that I could find a weapon, or something to- _"Perfect!" _

To my right I find a slightly damaged and broken wooden beam that most likely came from the ceiling from where the Spider came through. This made my job a lot easier.

Clapping my hands together and touching them to the wooden beam, I quickly reconfigure the piece of wood, stretching and compressing, and all around perfecting a beautiful wooden bow; perfect for use, thankfully one of the many webs shot at me was perfect for a string for my bow. But as I stated earlier, that meant that I was in need of quick movement from my current position. So, for this reason I quickly ran to the exact opposite side of the room, just barely making it pass the Spider's line of vision.

"Great, now I need arrows." So I crafted arrows with my Alchemy, as I did my bow; so now was my chance to fight back, however, I still needed to be cautious with my limited ammo of only 20 arrows. In my state, I was already exhausted from using both Eagle Sense and Geass earlier, two major drawbacks; now I was lacking in energy in this…un-fit human body.

To be honest, it was strange. I've never, or at least in my memories, had to go through a loss of breath so quickly in battle. Even when I was Death, certain things like my asthma and scoliosis were incurable; even so, my status as a Rider and a Horseman as well as various other titles, did made the pain somewhat more bearable. Whereas normal people wouldn't be able to fight as long as I could with conditions like my own; I could last hours or even days without an inhaler…but now… This was embarrassing!

As soon as I could, I took my chances and sat for a short period, allowing me to take a moment to breathe. It didn't take me too long, I've gone through enough battles, even with my status as Death, I remember, I was a soldier way before then. That means I have to live with this kind of pressure, and I can't let it hold me down.

I soon found myself running around the Spider, jumping, dodging, and at the same time, cautiously shooting my arrows at it. However, none of it was working. I was soon down to five arrows before I knew it. Not even a single one out of the other 15 were able to make it into the spider, not even once did they scratch it. All of this was tiring. I was near defeat at this point. Even so, I can't give up; it's not what heroes do.

So I continue; I soon find myself drawing my last arrow, and I find myself in a state of shock; I finally found it…the truth behind this mechanical monstrosity.

The final arrow made its mark; well, not exactly. It gracefully struck the spider fiercely in its abdomen, causing the spider to finally turn its attention to me. For a slight second, I was positive that there were small sparks from the spider as the arrow hit it. Then it had occurred to me. I was moving too fast around to realize, that the other arrows never truly got close to the spider. In fact, they were all most likely deflected by it. That explained why the arrows easily deflected and shot into the walls. It wasn't a quick act of re-direction; the spider didn't even pay me any attention. All because the arrows never hit it, and that made it never consider me as a true enemy. Not until I pass the border. That's what the debris was. It had taken me this long to realize, but despite the debris everywhere, all of it perfectly aligned as a border around the spider, like a circle. From this point I was safe.

That made this somewhat easier. But still I needed a weapon. I was out of arrows, and judging by the spider's sudden stalking movements as if I were prey, I didn't have much time either. It didn't help by the fact that I was now able to wound the mechanical spider. If it weren't for that one and only hit I would've never figured that the creature before me was a robotic creation; most likely, the school wanted to use this as a combat simulator; or at least in my case, in order to test me.

Even so, I couldn't let this go down on nothing. The spider was vulnerable, but now was allowed to go after me. So logically, I run. Thankfully speed was on my side.

I was able to slide in between a couple of pillars of debris that had collapsed onto each other to create a small cave, a safe point for now. I needed a weapon; something promising…

I leaned against the stone pillar, gasping heavily for my next breath. Even so, I needed to do something. Get something right, and finish this soon or I am going to fail this. It's been a while since I've taken something so seriously, or at least something on this scale.

That's when I saw it; the perfect weapon. Although it was rusted, and definitely damaged, it was at a point where I could still save it. So utilizing what little power I had left in my body, I clapped my hands together, and lay them upon the body of the legendary sword that had once belonged to Fergus mac Roich. Thankfully, it didn't take me too long to clean it up and restore what was left of the sword. Though at this point, it was at a point where I had to modify it or else I was going to die. So this made things perfect. The main parts of the sword's hilt and guard were now a beautiful gold, and blue, fresh and beautiful without flaw. As for the blade, I had now shifted it into a spiral-like blade.

Some considered the sword a prototype of Excalibur, though I knew that was not the truth; even so, I was still fascinated by the sword's history. I was able to see it all, _feel _it all. The very essence and blood put into the blade; the heartfelt energy, and the beauty that lies beneath its creation. That was all I needed; it truly was my perfect weapon for this battle.

So, I broke it. Not in the sense of shattering or breaking an object into pieces; but rather in the sense of its status and shape, or in other words, I had transformed the weapon again, so that it was more suited for this job now; now it was thinner, sharper, and longer; like an arrow. This was my new weapon, and my ace as of now: The Caladbolg II- the Fake Spiraling Sword.

I steady my blade against the arrow rest, and readily, I pulled upwards. I looked into the eyes of the enemy, though I'm not sure if it has registered my presence yet. Even so, this wasn't the time for me to be freaking out over giant spiders. So I breathe and I calm myself.

The feeling is strong, freedom, and calmness. The air was gentle, and yet it was sharp; all in one, it was…perfect. It was all around me. Not the simple feeling of wind brushing against me, but the fact that I knew that I was one with the world itself at this point. This precious point where all around me had vanished; it was now me and my enemy, nothing more could get in my way. So I drew the arrow/sword, steady and calmly, I pulled back.

The Spider was safely at the other side of the room by now, but even so, I knew that it was enough for me to break through. Nothing else mattered; so I imagined it, my victory.

I steady myself, straightening my stance, and pulling the string back to my lips; and they curl ever so slightly, into that of a victorious and brave smirk. I saw it now, me winning. So, that's what became true. I take a final breath, and with a neat, and calm release of the arrow, I shouted _"CALAD…BOLG!" _

Like a shooting star dancing across the night sky, the Caladbolg II flew across the field, leaving a beautiful trail of multicolored light like a rainbow. I believed in it, and like one would wish upon a star, I only wished for victory. It was obvious that the spider's shield had been repaired, but none of that mattered anymore. It was simply nothing compared to this legendary weapon. I flew, and spiraled, and I was one with it. That arrow…was me; it contained all of me, my power, and my strength. Maybe not in a literal sense, but still, it was enough to make me smile. The Spider or whoever was controlling it was probably hoping that the shield could deflect the oncoming projectile, but nothing could stop it.

The blade flew and split through the air, and as it spun and spun it had created its own path, twisting and distorting the space around it. Its mark was clear, and avoiding it was impossible. And in a sudden burst of silent light, the sword pierced the spider.

I couldn't see, or hear a thing from the blast, but I knew that I won. That was the only thing that mattered. And as the light passed, the entire room was left in flames, engulfed in crimson flames to every crook and crevice up to the very foundation. Debris was everywhere, yet it mattered not for that, they were simply consumed by the flames as if they were nothing. As such it was almost as if they never existed.

However, I was still human; as such I needed an escape route. All the normal entrances and exits were blocked; so I needed to make my own. Activating Eagle Sense a final time, I soon found myself approaching the stone pedestal that I had retrieved the piece from. There was something more to the pedestal. If it was a normal pedestal…_wouldn't the spider have crushed it when it fell? _That thought lingered in my head for a second; however, the thought didn't last long. With a fierce slam of my palm to the stone, I pushed the stone pedestal into the ground, where it began acting as a key. Soon enough, the floor bellow me began opening up, and with an easy release, the ground separated, dropping me into a pit of darkness.

However, the room I landed in was thankfully well lit, and thankfully had an opening that lead to the place where I began; the gate.

So walking out of the room, without the Caladbolg, yet coming out unscathed; that was definitely an achievement. I continued onwards. Towards the pedestal, and with an annoyed slam, I placed the final piece of the puzzle with the rest.

Finally, the gate before me opened, and I was met on a stage of welcoming. Next to me stood two others; judging by their soul wavelengths it was obvious that they were perfect candidates for Red and White. Either way, here I stood on stage.

They both wore similar uniforms to me, except the girl (to my left), wore a sailor fuku (Sailor outfit), like some girls in Japan schools, or in anime, along with a black skirt, and black tights. He Guy's uniform was similar to my own, consisting of the basic navy and red blazer, white dress shirt, and tie, with black pants.

As we rose, I found that the shape and colors of our outfits began changing automatically. The guy's uniform shifted into a red color, as did a streak in his previously dark brown hair, signifying that he was of the Red Team. His outfit remained simple. But his shoes turned into leather boots, as well as dark red gloves. To his waist, a scarlet blade; if I didn't know any better, I'd say then and there that this guy was Red. His eyes remained their original color of brown. I couldn't help but notice the glare he was giving me as we rose; however, I simply shook it off like nothing.

The girl's previously pitch blackish-blue hair shifted colors into a beautiful silvery blonde hair that flowed elegantly against her back and to her waist; they also had gained an interesting pinkish streak, with a feint glow, though it was obvious that she was selected as a Rare White Team Student, as her outfit changed colors into a bright angelic white, plus the silvery wing design on the back of her outfit did well to signify such a position. She too gained leather boots reaching to her knees. She carried a rapier with her, which was currently in hand, and judging by the blood dripping slightly from the blade, I guessed that she just "_cleanly" _murdered something… Her eyes too retained their icy-aqua blue color.

However, while they were met with cheers of praise, when people caught sight to my own uniform, they all fell to gasps.

My uniform had changed to the point of being a shinning silver color, a color that I assume that people were unfamiliar of. My tie shifted to purple. My hair remained the same, pitch black with a streak of purple. The rest of my outfit was simple; I looked sophisticated and sharp, in my sleek new change of clothes. Golden light shinned around me, and in my hands was my golden blade, Excalibur.

I wasn't sure what had happened, however, when it did I had little time to react. The three pedestals we three stood on now probably signified that we got the best grades in the exams. Mine was the highest, as to be expected; however that left the strange question…_what am I?_

Just as I thought that, a man made himself apparent on the stage. He stood at least 6'5"…_taller than me? I hate this guy already…_ He wore a fancy black suit bearing the school emblem on it, which consisted of a golden shield-like base, with a silver cross on it, and at the bottom of the shield read HMA, short for (Haven's Magic Academy). And at the very top of the design was a small circle with a unicursal hexagram in it.

His eyes were dark and vacant, from the looks of them, it was obvious he had little care for anything, and he bore nothing but coldness in his heart. His hair was a pale brown color, with a dark red streak across it. His Wavelength was terrifying, and much too large to be normal; it was as if this man had enough power to wipe an entire country off the map…

"Welcome, students and citizens of Haven, Emphyra; people of the Golden Capital! Before us we have three champions, all of which have made their mark on history; especially one in particular." The Man announced kindly, turning to me with a knowing smirk. "I am the proud Headmaster of this well known Magic Academy, Suzaku W. Killington; and today I am proud to present to you the new students of our beloved school. And above all, I am honored to be able to teach the one whom has earned the highest of all scores on the exam in all history, sky rocketing all expectations. I present to you, Shirou Ryu Emiya, son of Kiritsugu and Irisviel Emiya!" Killington praised as all lights shinned to me.

"_W. Killington? I didn't think you were here; using such an interesting disguise as well. His entire look is the complete opposite of his appearance… Wicked K., huh? I'll be sure to enjoy myself when I rip your throat out again!" _I growl to myself mentally, as I stood in the spotlight, like a deer in the headlights. Thousands of thoughts were running through my head that day…but, all I could let out was… "What?"

* * *

_**Chapter End/Awaiting Part 3/**_

_**[OC CONTEST UPDATE: I have all of the Rangers besides Gold and Purple. Seeing as I plan on putting them in the game later on, I shall extend the contest. However, I really do hope that you all will respond to this and enter. Though, again, I don't want to push any of you or force you all to do anything against your wills. As for the others, congratulation, I will reveal the winners in the next part of the story, when this chapter wraps up, seeing as it shall be the next part that shall reveal all rangers!]**_

**_So, how'd I do?_****_Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far. For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix_**


	4. PR: SC- PH01-3

_**Greetingess Worldess, Infinity Calix back with another part to my story, Power Rangers Soul Charge. A part of me feels like this was getting a little too long; so I had to cut off the final scene a bit…okay not really. So that'll be continued in the second chapter of the story. On another note, I have finally chosen all of the Rangers to be used in this story. Thank you to all who have entered the contest, and especially to:**_

_**-White Falcon 06 (For Owen Penn-Green Pegasus Ranger)**_

_**-Sco23 (For Johnathan Jones-Yellow Griffin Ranger)**_

_**-The Almighty Alphamon (For Amy Radcliff-Blue Leviathan Ranger, as well as for all the help you've given me to this point. **_

_**Anyways, thank you all for supporting me, and I hope you all will stay tuned in for more of this epic story that is being written…or something like that… Thanks again to all who submitted. I do have a Black Ranger; I will gladly announce the Black, Gold, and Purple Rangers and their rightful owners when they do appear in the series; so do not worry, I will always give credit to the rightful owners of the characters. I think this should be good enough; so let's ride! –Infinity Calix**_

_**[OC CONTEST UPDATE: I want to thank you all for your submissions to this Contest; "Thank you and thank you again" as Sky High from Tiger & Bunny would probably say. I really appreciate all of your help in this story, and I will always be grateful to you all. So for now, the Contest is at a close. Thank you always. –Infinity Calix]**_

_**(Disclaimer: The following story is a work of Fanfiction, written by Infinity Calix. I do not own anything Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, or Fate/Stay Night related or anything else that I might use in the story from other worlds (like Darksiders, Halo, Guilty Crown, etc.); all rights go to their respective owners, and writers, especially Shotaro Ishinomori. The only things I own of this story are the story itself, and my own characters. Also, I do not own any music that is used within the series; all rights go to their respective owners.)**_

* * *

Power Rangers Soul Charge

_**Phase 01: Anything Goes Part 3: Let's kick things off with a bang! /**_

_**[Monday, AoI'Krin 23**__**nd**__**, 2018 R.N.E (Rise of the New Era)/ Haven Magic Academy/ Time: 9:30 A.M/ Post Exams]/**_

"Oh Death, I thought we had something." Killington cried, though I know he was just joking around as always. I found myself barging into his office in anger, Excalibur now in hand. It was just after the exams had ended, and I found myself in need of answers.

And that brings me to the now, pointing Excalibur to Killington's throat, threatening to decapitate him with not even a single emotion.

"Tell me Killington," I growl through my teeth, pushing my blade further to his neck. "What is going on here? Why are you here? And while you're at it, explain to me why my color is different from the others? Why am I silver and have this purple streak?"

"Oh Death, you make me laugh. Though, I suppose I can answer for my sweet old friend!" Killington laughed maniacally, to which I continued growling in annoyance.

"For your first question; the Dimension Bomb was set to this world specifically and edited without you knowing; this was done in order to draw you out. As you might've guessed, Corruption has returned. With the return of your brother, what do you suppose you'll do? Kill him? He's much too powerful, and he wanted to push you as weak as he could, and crush you. Of course that isn't exactly going to work out one hundred percent, is it?" Killington explained. "I'm only here because I want to be. The council asked me to keep an eye on you, and I just couldn't pass the chance to be near my good old friend Death once again, oh how I've missed you!"

"Shut up!" I shout kicking his face back down when he tried to hug me, _Creepy Undead Fart_. "Do you know what Absalom is up to, what his goal is?"

"Of course; I know a lot of things! But, I can't tell you this, the Council wants you to figure that out yourself." Killington laughed.

"_*Tch*_ Fine then, tell me what's up with this coloring? I was told that there was only Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, White, and Black; why am I silver?" I ask.

"Well, those are just the most known ones. White and Black are definitely the rarest, hence why they're known so well and are placed as a main Team within schools. However, there are minor groups that are very rare, but not at all known. In your case: Swords. I'm not quite sure what you did to make your affinity Swords of all things, but apparently that's what you are. Reading you're natural level, skills, and abilities though, the only thing you suck at is Magic as a whole. You'll never properly fit as a Caster. Saber seems to fit you perfectly though. Lancer is a good, but not the best slot, Archer is perfect and probably the second best choice for you next to Saber. Rider, well you are technically a Rider with an EX+++ level riding capability, off the charts really, but still. Assassin, you are technically a Master Assassin. But Berserker -" I cut him off, growing further and further annoyed by the way he talks.

"Listen to me, Killington, I don't care about whatever it is you're going off about; but you're telling me that I have an affinity for Swords? What kind of bullshit is that?" I growl.

"But it is the truth! You are under the Sword affinity, it's interesting really. But you should know better than anyone what truth is and what lies are."

"Fine," I sigh reluctantly, pulling my sword away from him. "Then tell me this, what class will I be put into?"

"Oh, like I said, second best option for you is Archer…" Killington begins with a smirk.

* * *

_**[Later, Classroom 2-B, Blue Team]/**_

"Hey! You're that new kid with the highest grade on the exams right?" A strange black haired girl asked popping in front of me as soon as I walked into the room.

After my _'Conversation' _with Killington, we agreed that I would be placed into the Blue Team; as such he gave me a Blue Blazer in placement of my Silver one. However, I did get a silver armband in order to identify that I am under Sword Affinity.

"Uh…yeah…" I mutter uncomfortably, this chick was getting a little too close to me…

Her eyes were a crystal blue, and her hair was at shoulder length and was black with a bright streak of blue running across it proudly. Her skin was pale, though a lot of people in this world seem to be, however I registered her instantly as what she really was, it was impossible to miss, after all Gideon was the King of their Race, after taking down Vlad that is… However, I remained silent from announcing her identity. Her outfit matched the female uniforms of the school, a Sailor fuku styled outfit; however, her outfit was blue of course, in order to match the Team. She had an Armband around her left arm that read as "Blue Team President".

That meant this chick was the leader of the Blue Team, but she was at least a year older than me, in appearance that is; it's kind of impossible for any of these guys to be older than me.

Judging by how things go, I figured that there was a new president elected with every four to five years or so; that way they replace the old president as they graduate. That idea was simple enough. So if the Fourth year mark was last year, this Girl got her position this year.

"I see," I mutter to myself quietly.

"Are you lost? This is the sophomore class new Freshy!" I hear someone call out; I turn suddenly, walking past the Pres and up to the sophomore who called to me. He was probably 6'5" or something, meaning he towered above me, he was stronger than me muscle wise; I'm not going to lie when I say I'm skinny. His hair was black, and he too shared a blue streak.

"I'm sorry Moron did I intimidate you with my presence?" I say in a bored manner. "Last I checked I was enrolled to this class. I had the highest grades this school has ever seen and in those words, I was allowed to move up a year; well I could be out of here, but I have plans for now. As such I chose to move up only one year."

"J-Just who the heck do you think you are geek?" He shouted getting up and getting ready to punch me.

"Me? See the Purple streak, and the silver armband? I'm the freshman/sophomore who got the highest grade ever on the entirety of the Exams. Not out of luck or of the damn Exam being rigged, but because of my skill. I've done things you couldn't even begin to imagine. _*I slash Excalibur at a speed unmatched by any and unreadable by the human eye* _you are nothing to me." I respond in a smug tone. Walking away and taking my seat smiling to myself as the guy suddenly realized that I had cut his belt, causing his pants to fall, and leading to a burst of laughter filling the room.

"_You're cruel you know that, and a bully." _I hear a voice say to me in my head.

"I'm Death, what else am I supposed to do?" I laugh quietly.

* * *

_**[Sometime, Tree of Death]/**_

_**[P.O.V. Change- NO P.O.V.]**_

A slightly injured figure approached from the darkness of the room, and to a large and muscular demonic figure he presented a casing of sorts. Bowing to him in honor, the hooded figure placed the case before his master, despite his dangerous bleeding.

"Axis, you return to me injured; yet you still present to me the prize of glory? Fulfilling your mission was an ace; Death is here, but being able to retrieve all but one Dimension bomb? You've out done yourself." The large pale warrior praised. He was taller than a natural human, at least ten to eleven feet tall, but his form was inhuman. His left arm was covered in bright blue crystals of corruption, and his right arm replaced with a large mechanical prosthetic of sorts. Armor covered his lower body, yet his torso was bare, revealing the countless scars he received in his lifetime. His back was covered in the black of corruption, spreading outwards like tentacles; his face, gleamed brightly with the yellow color of corruption, shining through his eyes and mouth.

"T-thank you my -" Axis was interrupted mid sentence, the large and terrifying warrior slammed down upon him with his mighty Axe, Absolution II.

"I shall grant you relief of your pain…" the Warrior chuckled as he swallowed the soul of his once loyal servant.

Two warriors appeared from the shadows, one clad in a Crimson Red, wielding a scarlet blade in one hand, and the other pale as dead, skin decayed beyond normal, yet he still walked; eyes black as charcoal, and teeth sharp as knives.

"You two, prepare yourselves, the plan is going to begin soon. Van' Dracior," The monstrous warlord called, and the Dragon Knight appeared accordingly. "Attack the school, let's draw out some Rangers." The Warrior said, and his servants obeyed, disappearing once again into the darkness.

"May the Corruption spread like a plague!" The Warrior laughed maniacally. "Well Brother, how will you stop me this time?"

And so he stood there in the shadows of the darkest room, surrounded by the pale light of screaming souls, and despite it all…he laughed…

* * *

_**[Classroom 2-B, Continuation]/**_

**[P.O.V. Change- Death]**

"…and that, class, is why we have piñatas." The teacher said lazily, though I wasn't really paying too much attention to class, only taking my time to look out the window and to the track.

My attention was mostly drawn to the gym class taking place at the moment. A certain blue-haired girl caught my attention though. She was the same girl as before, during the welcoming ceremony for the new students, she was the girl next to me; though I thought her hair was a little darker, blackish; though that might've been due to the quick change in color, from the bright blue she sported and into the shinning white. Either way, she currently had her hair tied up into a ponytail as she left her class in the dust, showing that she was by far, superior to the others.

To be honest, I'm not sure why my attention was drawn to her. At first I thought it was cause of her being a likely candidate for the White Ranger's identity, but I knew that there was something a little more than that.

For a second we made eye contact, her eyes were serious, as she glared at me. I assumed she caught me staring, though I simply shrugged it off as she turned away and resumed class.

To be honest, it made me sad. Not once have I had a true school life, yet here I am, sitting down, bored with school, yet acting like there should be more. I guess I was just hoping too much.

That's when it happened, an explosion erupted in the track field of the school, and out of it appeared the warrior who somehow managed to escape our grasps the last time, Van' Dracior made his move.

The second it happened, the school went into lock down, as if that was going to help. I watched out the window, ignoring the teacher's commands, only sitting so I could enjoy the playful bloodshed. Those guards lacked the capability to truly fight the enemy; they're only living thanks to their armor. Even so, within seconds, they were on the ground, disappointing really.

With a low sigh, I neatly drop a smoke bomb and took this as my chance. Performing the Kage bunshin no Jutsu, I left a shadow clone in my place, allowing me to escape into the track field at least two floors below. That much was simple enough for me to handle.

Despite jumping from the third floor of the building, and wielding a practically normal body, it was rather simple for me to gracefully land on my feet without as much as a scratch. This is partially due to my assassin training, as well as my general experience of falling from large heights. Seriously, when you live my life, you fall from the sky…a lot…

Taking a second to scan the area, I easily picked up the Soul Wavelengths of Owen running to my position, as well as the sparking transformations of the other four Rangers. To normal people they would probably not see anything, to me, it shined like a beacon. That made things infinitely easier.

"Oh, so the Multi-colored Power Ranger made his appearance?" Dracior scoffed, pointing his sword in my direction.

Standing up straight, my hands in my pockets and my glasses straightened, my expression was calm yet shared a bored stare, but still I looked to my enemy with all seriousness and with a bored tone said, "Look, I don't care much about what you have to say. But, don't lump me in with those losers."

Dracior seemed to be taken aback by my statement. "Then why don't you join the winning side?"

"Simple, I'm on the winning side; you guys are just side characters in my story; unprofessional and unoriginal." I respond calmly.

He growled in anger, but before he could retort to my statement, Owen finally made it to my position.

"Owen, transform, ASAP." I commanded to my comrade, my voice just above a whisper, yet just enough for only him to hear.

"Got it, cover me!" Owen said, bringing up his left arm before tapping the center button on it, shifting it and the bracelet on his right wrist into morpher modes.

"_**SOLO CHARGE? TIME: 10 SECONDS! LET'S GO!" **_The Morpher shouted, as it began counting down from 10. _**"…1! 0! CHARGE UP, LET'S GO!" **_The morpher shouted as Owen slammed his fists together. Like a bullet, a shining key of light shot out from the bracelet on Owen's right wrist and inserted itself into the watch-like morpher on his left wrist. Shining brightly, the Morpher projected a card of sorts, which Owen grabbed a hold of as it flew before him; taking it into his hands, he crossed his left arm over to the right of him, and with a swift move Owen brought the card in his right hand and scanned it over the Morpher.

"Soul Charge, let's go!" Owen commanded as the Morpher engulfed him in bright green light. _**"CHARGING UP, PEGASUS SOUL!"**_ The Morpher shouted in response.

_-Morphing Sequence- NO POV:_

_As the Light engulfed Owen, his soul released a beacon of light, shifting into the form of a mechanical Pegasus. The light suddenly shifted around his body into a black suit with sharp green trims, and a green streak running alongside his body. The Pegasus suddenly scattered, and its body shifted into armor plating for its wielder. As such, the Green Clad Hero became armed in knightly armor consisting of golden greaves and gauntlets, along with a golden chest plate that shined brightly as the sun fell upon it. His helmet was mainly Green with a solid black visor, and golden trim with a knightly motif mixed with the creature that represented him, the Pegasus. The Golden belt around his waist shined, as it held the glorious white scabbard that held the sword known as Galatine._

_Gripping his Sword's hilt, the Green Knight tossed his blade into the air above; and as it spun it released the miniature sun hiding inside it, and then taking it back in, in order to absorb that immense power and use it as its own. The Knight caught the blade swiftly, and with an elegant slash forward, he released an unforgettable glorious ray of light._

"_Charging Up, Green Pegasus Ranger!" The Knight shouted, making his existence known._

_-Morphing Sequence End- Resuming P.O.V. Shirou/Death-_

"Way to make an entrance." I state unimpressed.

"Thanks…wait, were you being sarcastic?" Owen responded.

"Maybe…Anyways; they're here." I announce, and on cue, the other four Rangers make their appearance. "All the tasks at hand have been cleared." I announce gaining the attention of everyone in the area.

"What are you talking about?" Dracior asked confused; however, Owen and I remained calm.

Bringing my right hand upwards to the sky I snapped my fingers as if to signal a command, that command was simple; with a quick flip of the button atop of his buckle, releasing a golden card like the one he used when morphing, Owen took it in hand and scanned it over his morpher. _**"CHARGING UP, BLACK BARRIER! LET'S GO!" **_his morpher announced as a black dome-like barrier appeared around us, as well as the rangers, just till the border of the school's walls. All besides the two of us were bound, unable to move in the barrier.

"W-What is this?" The Yellow Ranger called out, his suit was similar to Owen's in base; however, it contained a Griffin motif, as well as armor reminiscent of a Chinese warrior.

"Simple really, it's a barrier meant to bind you all to the field. Though it is temporary…" I admit as I take out the OOO Driver and placed it upon my waist, inserting the medals and scanning them over.

"_**KUWAGATA! GORILLA! CHEETAH!" **_The Belt sang as I was engulfed in the colorful bright lights that armed me in my form as a Kamen Rider, OOO. At this moment I was armed in the GataGoriEtar Combo, a mixed matched combo arming me with the lightning generating Green Kuwagata (Stag Beetle) head, the heavy and strong rocket fists of the grey Gori Bagoon Gauntlets, and the super speed of the Yellow Cheetah Legs.

"Different colors? What good's that going to do for you?" Dracior questioned, to which I happily responded with a strong burst of lightning emitting from the horns of the Kuwagata head, striking all of the rangers minus Owen along with Dracior. While Dracior was shot back a couple of feet, the rangers were given an extra shock to push them out of their suits.

As the bursts of light flew around each of the Rangers, I found myself confirming my suspicions as to who were the Rangers.

"Amy Radcliff, Blue Team President, and also the Blue Leviathan Ranger," I stated calmly looking to the girl grunting and curling into the fetal position, I suspected due to her element being Water, it's only natural for the electricity to double damage to her; I'm just lucky she didn't die from it. "You're a second year student, a remarkably large dreamer, and a good combatant. As a Blue Team Student you're nature affinity is water, to which I apologize for hitting you so hard with my attack. Also you're well known as a skilled archer."

"Johnathan Jones, JJ is the nickname your allies know you as; a Yellow Team top student, already despite being a first year student, also you are the Yellow Griffin Ranger with mastery over geokinesis, and possibly electrokinesis. You're known for your detective-like skills and a master with the guandao." I call out to the yellow warrior rolling on the cold ground of the track field.

"Red, you're Luke Tenshi, older twin brother to White, Usa Tenshi. Unlike your sister, you're affinity is under Fire, whereas she has the rare element of Light, classified as a White Team student. You're known for your incredible swordsmanship and pyrokinetic abilities, as well as a great strategist and loyal soldier-like personality." I state with a bored tone before turning to the fourth of the Rangers.

"White, as stated before, Usa Tenshi, White Team Member, and recently accepted as the Team President despite being a first year, due to both you and your brother's performances in the exams you both were able to skip a grade as did I, putting us in the same group level as the second years. You're widely known as a perfectionist, and skilled in all fields. Your combat parameters are off the charts, and your swordsmanship is only matched by your brother, however when it comes to using a gun or other firearms you are matched by none. A Rapier is your weapon." I finish my analysis of the Rangers.

"J-Just who the hell are you?" I hear Yellow growl, finally getting off the floor yet still flinching from the shock. He was as simple as a human was in my opinion. Or at least in appearance; he was about 16 in age, his nationality was African American; his outfit was the same as the male uniforms for the school except a golden yellow, and he wore his unbuttoned. His eyes were a deep brown, and his black hair was kept in cornrows styling.

"I actually thought that you were a good guy till now…I guess I was a little naïve." Blue grunted between gasps for breath, barely able to stand, and constantly falling back to the ground, only to try pulling herself up again time after time.

White glared daggers at me, she was still in her gym clothes, consisting of a simple white t-shirt with a gold trim and pink shorts; I simply ignored her and turned to Red who simply burst out laughing. "You're pretty damn interesting! Shirou, was it? I knew I should've kept an eye on you; a Sword Affinity like you is nothing more than a nuisance!"

"Oh, really; in my opinion it might turn out to be pretty damn handy. Though I don't think you should be laughing; I could definitely enjoy painting the track field in your blood. I think that'll be a pretty nice piece of art if you ask me." I stated coldly. "I'm not exactly sure why you're all enemies. But I think that we all need to have a proper talk. As for you Dracior, why don't you just leave for now?" Dracior growled angrily; but heeding my warning, he reluctantly pulled back and retreated.

"Oi, DaSH, Merlin, teleport us all now, ASAP, before these guys regain their strength." I call into a communicator, to which DaSH responded by doing as I asked; though the school continued onwards without us, just as I had designed the Black Barrier Card to command them to when we left the area.

* * *

_**[At the Ranger's HQ]/**_

It's been an hour, the Rangers were finally able to completely heal from my attack, and had came out to hear me out; most likely because I intimidated them with my strength and hidden capabilities. Though transforming that time did confirm my suspicions: while using mixed combos, I was able to stay in the form longer than full combos, yet it still drained the energy from my medals. Meaning, I had to be careful; I'm limited on the amount of times I can transform; transforming even once means I can't use the medals used in that combo anymore. In this case, the only full combos I can make are Burakawani, Putotyra, and Shauta. My other medals left are Lion, Sai, Kuwagata, Zou, Kujaku, and Condor. I can make three full combos, and two mixed combos; not at all was that good for me. I could always use Super TaToBa, but that'll be too much of a risk as of now.

"So, Mr. Rainbow, what exactly did you need us for? Did Merlin and the Elementary Schooler finally pull themselves together and decided to get someone good to be their lap dog?" Red questioned rudely.

"No, they're still morons. However, you're the even greater moron. All of you!" I state, raising my voice slightly. "Look, you're fighting a fucking _ARMY! _Do you expect me to believe that kids like you can possibly begin to fight them on your own?"

"We're a lot stronger than you think!" Johnathan retorted in a frustrated tone. So, as a result I became tired of his personality rather quick and ended up appearing before him faster than he could blink, and with a swift kick I sent him flying into the wall of the HQ.

"Don't begin to say things that aren't true to me. Until you can get onto my level, you five are nothing." I say harshly. "Look, you all share a common enemy. I and all of you do. That's why I'm here. Absalom, The Corruption, he's the villain we're fighting. He's a monster much stronger than anyone _ANY _Power Ranger team had to face before. As the title suggests, he is Corruption; like a plague, he infects the hearts of people, and strikes fear into them equally as strong. If you think you can beat him on your own, by all means go ahead; but know that it's suicide at each of your levels right now."

"So what do you think we should do? We can't just stand here and do nothing! We were given this power to-" Amy began, and I interrupted her.

"You were given this power at separate moments; but you were all meant to be a team. Each of you have your faults, and strengths; but each of you were brought together to combine all of it, and use it as the weapon of hope to beat the Corruption. I admit, you're all not the best team. But it's time that you stop with the meaningless competitions between you all and act as a team." I say; the room is silent.

"I-I see what you're getting at. But, we barely know each other!" Blue, Amy, said with a faltering voice. "I mean aside from a couple of things we've been through together in the past; but those days are long passed."

"Don't you see I get that?" I shout, unintentionally raising my voice in frustration. _"Damn, I'm nowhere near cut out for this role…"_

"Look, I get that you all have little to no connections to each other, and whatever you do probably long since grown out. But the enemy we're facing is a hell lot stronger than what any of us has fought…well, besides me. But that's beside the point." I say to them, trying my best to shift into a more serious stance rather than me leaning against the walls with an annoyed expression while eating pudding…_oh sweet pudding…_

"The point is that all of you were chosen for a reason. Acting like this is a competition or whatever the fuck you morons were doing will only get innocents killed. I admit; I'm not the best guy to talk to about this stuff. Hell, I have a team, yet we barely talk. So I guess you wouldn't exactly give me the leader of the year award. But…All my life, I've only thought about helping others. I have millions of feuds, and enemies, along with dangerous rivals; however, I don't think that there was even a second that went by without me thinking of protecting another, even strangers. So look, we all have a common enemy, Absalom. I don't think that there could be a better reason for us to be here, than for us to fight to protect the people we care about." I say, with eyes filled with all the seriousness I could muster up from within myself.

"He's right," I hear Luke agree. "We've spent enough time holding back, fighting on our own. But I think it's time for us to show this crazy son of a bitch…who exactly he's dealing with. So, what do you all say? Are you willing to follow this sad excuse for a Red Ranger and put our past behind us?"

"I told you before, Nii-San, I'd follow you anywhere, we're family." Usa says, the very words making me smile with the very thought, _"Family…that's my most precious thing…"_

"Fine…you got me; I mean, protecting the people has only been what I've been trying to do practically my whole life, so why not?" Johnathan states firmly as he stepped forward to join us. "But, if we're going to be friends, call me JJ."

"Like JJ over here said, I do this to protect people. But, going solo does get a bit tiring at times, so why not? This should be fun!" Amy says cheerfully.

"I've been in this from the start; it's you guys who are joining me. Either way, welcome on board." Owen welcomed holding his hand out for a handshake, to which the others gladly accepted.

"Well then, let's get started." DaSH announces over us. "Didn't exactly want to bother you so soon, but luckily we were just alerted about Dracior attacking downtown; he's asking for all of you."

"I see; even me?" I ask, getting ready to leave.

"Affirmative, De-Shirou…"

"Okay then; let's make this flashy. Everyone, let's go!" I announce as I step back and charge forward as DaSH opened the portal to Downtown, and thankfully, the Rangers followed me to the field.

* * *

_**[Tree of Death]/**_

_**[P.O.V. Change- NO P.O.V.]**_

"Master, should I aid Dracior?" The demonic soldier asked, lusting for bloodshed.

"No, I want to see just what my Brother has to show me today." Absalom responded coldly, creating a throne from corruption. Sitting upon it, he used his axe to create a special rift allowing him to see the Rangers arrive with Death at the scene where Dracior was having his fun. "Let's see how you fare, Brother; with a lack of power, this should be interesting." Absalom laughs, and as he does he reveals the core Medals Death was missing from his first battle upon arriving, Taka, Tora, and Batta respectively.

* * *

_**[Downtown, Continuation]/**_

**[P.O.V. Change- Death]**

We arrived on the scene as planned, and as I had suspected, the Rangers took the time they needed and transformed on the way here; a lot more resourceful as opposed to making me have to stall for ten seconds while they transform.

Their Suits remained similar on the most note, Black as the main body with streaks matching their colors as Rangers, besides Usa's which suit was a pearly white in base, with black streaks on her sides. What else seemed different was their armor. Luke, Owen, and Usa's Armors all shared the Knightly motif, most likely due to their status as Swordsmen, whereas Amy's armor was lighter, still retaining the knightly motif, but had a less armed styling, fit for an Archer; in a way it might've been similar to Usa's where they both relied on speed to get them by. As I had stated earlier, JJ's armor was probably the one that stood out the most, his being less of a western knight, and more of a Chinese warrior.

Despite the difference in armor, each of them looked pretty damn good together, like a team should.

I shook myself from the wasted time admiring their heroic appearance together, and transformed myself; slotting three of my remaining Medals available for my use into the OOO Driver, and scanning them.

"_**Lion! Kamikiri! Zou!" **_The sounds of medals sang through the air like a symphony, as I was engulfed by light and armed with my mixed combo, LaKiriZo; arming me with the sharp Kamikiri swords, and the earth moving Zou legs.

"Eh, new form? You just keep changing colors don't you, Rainbow Ranger." Dracior laughed.

"Shut up, this time, you're going to die, and you can count on that!" I retort annoyed.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. You see, an old friend of yours was able to give me a little something, in order to bring out a little army, I hope you're ready! Come forth my Corrupted Construct Warriors!" Dracior laughed as he threw what appeared to be a mass production smaller scale version of my Dimension Bombs. Using my special ability to scan over what exactly it was made of, I saw that up to its very core, while it wasn't as powerful as my Dimension Bombs, they still had enough juice to temporarily open a portal, but long enough to allow a small army through. I guess that means that Absalom has been quite busy, if he could do this. No doubt, my assumptions about them being mass produced should be correct.

"W-What the heck are those things?" I hear JJ asked shocked by the sudden growth in numbers.

"Corrupted Construct Warriors, we'll just call them CW's, it'll be easier, assuming they could summon more. Be careful, these guys aren't that bright, and I've killed millions of them, but against humans like you, it could be tough. Especially since their made of stone; because of that, it shouldn't be a problem to kill them, they're not living anyways. Speed warriors like Blue and White should be good; since that is the case, White, back me up, guard me and create a path for Red and I to break through and fight Dracior. Rangers Green and Yellow, you two shall work on fighting the CW's head on while Blue Backs you up from a distance. Is the plan clear?" I announce, gaining nods from the five in response. "Okay then, let's break through."

As the plan went through, Owen and JJ were thankfully able to draw attention away from Usa, Luke and I, while Amy easily wiped out hordes of constructs with her bow.

Everything was going smooth, and quick, I was positive that we were going to get passed this…after all we were supposed to act as a team now…right?

"You're mine, Dracior!" I roar, unleashing my Kamikiri Swords and grasping hold of them, preparing for a slash to his chest. From the corner of my eyes, I see Amy gracefully jumping around, whilst landing various blows to the enemies below her as she guarded the other two, JJ and Owen, who even I could see were becoming quite overwhelmed by the oncoming numbers. Usa had just been separated from Luke and I, being left to join the other three in a fierce dance of blades against the Constructs.

So, like I said, it was all going so very smooth…so why? Why did I find myself being flung back several feet through the bustling crowd of Constructs, my weight causing me to smash through each and everyone in my way, all due to a fierce blow of crimson flames to my chest, the second before I was able to land a hit to that lizard faced bastard.

I struggled to get to my feet, and soon enough, the others falling to shock were easily overwhelmed, and as such, they were thrown next to me. De-morphing and rolling around in pain, though obviously, they've been through worse seeing their quick resolve. So I did it, I helplessly stumbled to my feet, despite being forced from my transformation, and inevitably loosing another three of my medals in the impact. They were in the enemy's hands now.

So I looked up to them, with eyes filled with anger, while the other four to my side looked in pure shock, mixed with rage, and confusion.

"L-Luke, what the hell are you doing…BASTARD!?" I roar at him, despite the lack of souls, and no emotions whatsoever, it was obvious to see that now even the mindless Constructs shook in fear of me.

"Huh? Me? What am I doing? Easy, I'm going with the plan!" Luke laughed, pointing his scarlet blade at me gleefully.

"Cut the crap! What the hell, this wasn't the plan!" JJ barked irritated.

"The plan; of course it wasn't, not yours anyways. You see, I'm not exactly on your side. I was _NEVER _on your side. I was fooling all of you. Even you dear sister, that's a pretty disappointing thing on my end as well though. I was only here to keep an eye out, until Mr. D made his starry appearance. Now that job is filled. So, I'm free to kill you all." Luke explained, laughing as he through his sword to the side and cruelly decapitating an innocent civilian witness with the blade.

"You…you work for…Absalom?" Usa muttered, falling to her knees in despair and shock of the revelation.

"Of course, little sis, I've been doing so for as long as since we first started our lives as Rangers." Luke responds, as a Construct loyally returns the Scarlet Blade to the Red Ranger.

Amy and Owen remained silent.

"Well now, don't get so sad! That'll ruin everything! I wanted to hear you all scream! I wanted to taste the blood as it flowed from your necks, and paint you hideous bodies in the crimson lake, and then I was going to watch as each of you burn! If you all get sad right now, it'll only be tears! Tears make people taste a little too salty!" Luke laughs.

"Shut up," I say, picking up a nearby pipe and steadily approach the Flame Warrior. "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" with each step I charge forward, and with each second I feel the bastard snap his fingers allowing sharp flames to burn from me. But I don't care. I continue, and continue, until I make it, and I strike him across the face. He's angry, I feel it, and in a literal sense as well. He becomes infuriated and sends a fierce ball of flame to my chest, causing me to fly back to the other rangers with small flames still burning on my chest. The Ranges attempt to brush the flames off me, but I shake them off and get to my feet. And with a fierce and wrathful glare, I look to my enemy with all rage.

I feel the steady beating of my heart, and I let out with a roar, "YOU BASTARD!" I charge forward once again with my bare fists this time, and I land punches across the Red Rangers helmet, causing my knuckles to get red, and even begin shedding some blood, even so, I continued. He came in with his own attack, to which I quickly dodged with a quick flip upwards, and with my steady landing, I came in with a strong roundhouse kick to his head, causing him to fly back.

He charged at me, I dodged, performing graceful back flips till I reached the others once again, him stopping half way.

"They believed in you…I KNOW IT WASN'T THAT LONG BUT THEY PUT THEIR DAMN TRUST IN YOU! THE RED RANGER! LEADER OF THIS DAMN TEAM! SO DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I know it probably wasn't much into what I said, but when they heard you agreeing, they all did. That can't be on accident. They believed in you more than me. The guy who didn't just come into town with the big smile and strong abilities; they believed in you, a brother figure, and probably someone that each of them saw good in… YOU EVEN BETRAYED YOUR OWN SISTER! That's what pissed me off the most." I shout in outrage. "I know I don't have a right to judge the majority of it all. But betraying your own damn family? FOR WHAT; immortality, riches, what? Because no matter what it was, I don't see why you did it! I guess the world is cruel that way."

"You wouldn't underst-" Luke tried.

"Cut the crap! I don't want to understand. They believed in you, and you betrayed them." I interrupted, glancing to the others as I stepped forward slightly. "I hate it. This very feeling…I've killed billions of people; a majority just cause they got in my way. So I guess I'm a damn sick monster. But at the end of it all, I remember who exactly my friends are! Are you telling me that all of it was fake; that all of it was a damn illusion? That all the friends, family, and allies you made were just pawns?"

"Yes," He says it coldly without hesitation. "All of it was a lie. Nothing is true after all. We're human, so we live on a plain that's only made up of lies. So what is truth? It's sad really, humans. But that's why I betrayed you all. Because all of this; I can't accept this as the true world. I hate it all. And thus, I must kill it all; I must kill you all. I never even took the time to care for others. All the guys that claimed to be my friends, as I did them, they were just worms. So you wanna know what I did to them this morning? I killed them! And I enjoyed every second of it. Because, the only truth is that humans are cruel monsters. We're even worse than demons! Because of this, I hunger for bloodshed. That is the meaning behind my Red color."

"I see…" I respond equally as cold. "Then you lost the right to be called human long ago!" My claim causes everyone to look at me, my eyes filled with seriousness, and despite the injuries that lie upon my burnt body I stood strong, with a firm stance.

"You gave me enough to lay upon you this judgment, you are not human; nor am I. Even so, I will always hold a human heart. I live with an eternal guilt that scares me, and every day I hear the screams. So I'll tell you this now; today is your judgment day! You betrayed all whom put trust and faith into you, and murdered innocents, for your crime, I, Death, the Horseman of the Pale Despair, shall lay upon you this order: Death is your sentence."

I feel heat rising through my hands. I know it's not my full powers; but I also know that it is enough to make the people watching stare at me in wonder; they stood staring, the Rangers, Constructs, and the two warriors opposing me. The heated force upon the back of my right hand glowed brighter and brighter, till it formed into the shinning blue symbol of the Power of the King, also known as the Void Genome. Around it several pale yet blazing green lines shined, racing across my arm like a circuit, and over my chest and back, and onto my left arm, and as it did, the lines constructed wing light projections from my shoulder blades; and a pale green mask, reminiscent of my own as Death appeared over my face, symbolizing my superiority.

"W-What the hell?" I hear the others gasp.

And as they did, mysterious silver light shined upon my wrists, and something interesting happened; the Soul Charge Morpher appeared upon my wrist, the Key-Brace upon my right wrist; the only thing that set mine apart from the others was the fact that mine was Gold, Silver, and Purple.

"A sixth Morpher; b-b-but how!?" Dracior exclaimed in shock, while the Rangers, even Luke remained in silence.

"I see," I turn to the other four Rangers to my side. "Look, I know after trusting Luke, and him betraying you so suddenly, you guys are probably not going to trust me. But I need you. All of you; so please help me. I'm not exactly the best leader. Like I said, my own team barely talks to each other, and we even go on missions without one another. Even so, I only hope that each of you will be willing to give me a chance. I need to protect people. It's all I've ever done; so…I'll do it, even if I'm alone. But, I know that we can do it, together. So please, even if it's just this once," I bow to the four in a pleading manner, it usually was against my style to bow to others; I can be a pretty arrogant son of a bitch at times. But, I also have enough humanity left in me to know that if I'm asking for help, it's only polite for me to do so.

"How can we even know to trust you? How do we know that you won't betray us the next second like him?" I hear Owen ask, a part of me knew he was right…I mean, _how could they trust me? _Even so…no matter how much I might not like this idea…I need their help.

"I-I've done a lot of bad in my past…I've slaughtered thousands, or even millions of innocents, even my own. So, I'm not at all a nice person. I'm not good, and I'll never be good. But I can at least hold onto that dream that maybe I _can _be good…even if it's just a little. I can't tell you to trust me. It's impossible for me to save everyone, right? Even so, I will always reach out my hand to someone in need of it. If there is even a single hand reaching out, and I don't grasp it; if I'm not there when I know I could've done something…the regret would make me wish I were dead. It's laughable if you knew where I am standing… But, I need to do this. I need to reach out my hand, because I don't want to see people shed tears anymore; that's what I want…to protect the smiles, dreams, and hopes of everyone…so please...if you're all willing to fight alongside me, I'll put all my faith and trust into you all…that's all I need…"I plead, hoping that they will follow me.

"Like I said," I hear Owen speak up. "I've been at this for a while, so it's you who's joining me, even so, I've got your back. So, you can bet, I'll put my faith in you; that's what allies are for."

"_*Tch* _Better not betray us, I'll kill you otherwise." JJ states coldly, I laugh mentally at his claim…

"_*Sigh* _Like he said, better not betray us. Either way, you got me!" Amy said cheerfully.

"…I…I'll fight." Usa concludes, looking me in the eyes, and showing that she is willing to fight her brother. But killing him, that might be questionable. Even so, the team was set.

I turn back to the Red Clad villain and his Lizard faced soldier. "This is…our story!" I roar, bringing my left wrist upwards, allowing me to activate the Morpher.

_**[-Insert OP Song: Savior of Song by Nano feat. MY FIRST STORY-]**_

"_**NEW COMMAND, OKAY! TEAM CHARGE! NO TIME! CHARGE UP, LET'S GO!" **_The Morpher announced as the five of us were suddenly syncing with one another, our soul wavelengths matching perfectly, and our auras balancing together. I lead the team, slamming my fists together, as the Key-Brace released the light Key, and inserted itself into the main Morpher; summoning cards before each of us, which we each reached out for and scanned over our Morphers. Soon, we were all encased in the pure wall of light as the Morphers sang in unison,

"_**CHARGING UP, GRIFFIN SOUL,"**_

"_**CHARGING UP, LEVIATHAN SOUL,"**_

"_**CHARGING UP, PEGASUS SOUL,"**_

"_**CHARGING UP, SWAN SOUL,"**_

"_**NEW SOUL REGISTERED, LET'S GO! CHARGING UP, CROW SOUL!" **_

_-Morphing Sequence- NO POV:_

_Sparking Lightning surged through the earth as JJ was consumed by a cocoon of light. His soul released a beacon of Yellow light, shifting into the form of a mechanical Griffin. The light suddenly shifted around his body into a black suit with fierce Yellow trims, and a Yellow streak running alongside his body. The Griffin suddenly scattered, and its body shifted into armor for its wielder. The Yellow Clad Soldier became encased in the armor of a Chinese Warrior, consisting of Black greaves and gauntlets, along with a Black chest plate that stood firm and strong giving him the look of a soldier. His helmet was mainly yellow with a solid black visor, and Black trim with a Chinese Warrior motif mixed with the creature that represented him, the Griffin. The Golden belt around his waist shined as the lighting scattered around him. In his hands he held out his sharp and defining weapon the Guandao_

_With swift and fluent movements, the martial arts master fluently lead his guandao as an extension of himself, making him seemingly become one with his weapon before piercing it into the ground beneath him, causing fierce bolts of lightning to erupt from the ground._

"_Charging Up, Yellow Ranger!" The Warrior Roared, his voice raging like thunder._

_Crystal blue aura spun around her like a dance between fields; and she was engulfed by its magnificence. Amy's soul released a beacon of Hopeful Blue light, shifting into the form of a mechanical Leviathan. The light suddenly shifted around her body into a black suit with graceful blue trims, and a blue streak running alongside her body. As opposed to the male Rangers, her suit had a black skirt trimmed with blue. The hellish leviathan suddenly scattered, and its body shifted into armor plating for its wielder. The Blue Clad Archer became armed in knightly armor consisting of Silver greaves and gauntlets, along with a silver chest plate that shined brightly as the sun fell upon it. Her armor was thin, and light, allowing for fluent and swift movements. Her helmet was mainly blue with a solid black visor, and silver trim with a knightly motif mixed with the creature that represented her, the Leviathan. The Golden belt around her waist shined, along with the compacted bow clipped onto the back. _

_Elegantly, the Blue Archer jumped high, performing a swift and graceful back flip before landing firmly. Twirling around slightly, before taking her bow in hand and aiming it calmly, the Blue Archer stood strong as she announced her presence, "Charging Up, Blue Leviathan Ranger!" _

_As the Light engulfed Owen, his soul released a beacon of light, shifting into the form of a mechanical Pegasus. The light suddenly shifted around his body into a black suit with sharp green trims, and a green streak running alongside his body. The Pegasus suddenly scattered, and its body shifted into armor plating for its wielder. As such, the Green Clad Hero became armed in knightly armor consisting of golden greaves and gauntlets, along with a golden chest plate that shined brightly as the sun fell upon it. His helmet was mainly Green with a solid black visor, and golden trim with a knightly motif mixed with the creature that represented him, the Pegasus. The Golden belt around his waist shined, as it held the glorious white scabbard that held the sword known as Galatine._

_Gripping his Sword's hilt, the Green Knight tossed his blade into the air above; and as it spun it released the miniature sun hiding inside it, and then taking it back in, in order to absorb that immense power and use it as its own. The Knight caught the blade swiftly, and with an elegant slash forward, he released an unforgettable glorious ray of light._

"_Charging Up, Green Pegasus Ranger!" The Knight shouted, making his existence known._

_A dark flash of black, released a pure aura of white, and from it shined the White City. The figure stood beautifully as she danced in the holy light of heaven. As she danced the floor around her shattered and she became one with the manifestation of her soul, the Swan. Her song was heard; and her suit formed from the light, to out shine the darkness. Her suit was a sleek and elegant pearly white base, with beautiful black streaks running alongside her body. The light bursts once again, shifting into armor fit for a knight of speed; consisting of golden greaves and gauntlets, as well as an elegant white and gold trimmed breast plate. From the back plating of her armor, trailed two long silky scarf-like pieces, that formed a dress like illusion when she stood. Her Helmet was a matching White to the rest of her suit, complete with a holy blue visor, golden trimmed with a angel/knight motif as well as the Swan. The Golden belt around her waist shined as the holy light lay upon it, and upon it was the white scabbard that held her beautiful rapier. However, it was its glory that hid away the beautiful and elegant, yet deadly gun holstered on the back of her belt._

_Grasping the hilt of the rapier, the White Knight unsheathed her blade, as the world around her shattered, and with an elegant dance, the light that remained as her spotlight became the moon._

"_Charging Up, White Swan Ranger!" The Angel sang; her voice was soothing like a call from an angel._

_Time shattered, and Space was lost. All that remained was the world in between, known as the void. Nothing existed, not in truth, and yet everything was there in a line saying they existed. And this warrior stood as well, in the white room of infinity. The Great Alter surrounding him, as chains bound his very being by the warriors he called his souls. A White hooded Assassin standing south to his position, a Golden Conqueror stood to the west, a Black and Green Shadow-Elf stood to his east, and to his North stood the Red Dragon Knight; each of them holding a chain to bind his full power and keep him sane. While above him was the coffin that held his form as the King of Infinity. The Chains surged with power, and in a flash of pure light, all became darkness. And as it returned, the Warrior stood unbound in a form of glory. His suit was sleek and beautiful silver, and the streaks that ran alongside his body were a regal purple fit for a king. His suit extended to the ground giving off the appearance of a trench coat or a long coat, trimmed in purple, and the kingly silver that symbolized him. His armor was simple compared to others, his arms armed in thin yet strong gantlets, made for speed and landing strong hits; his legs were protected by greaves formed in a similar manner and purpose, both holding a morbid motif with the faces of angels and demons molded onto the armor's kneed and elbows. His chest was protected by a flat, smooth, bare yet heroic silvery armor that faded to gold as it reached his Crow head shaped pauldrons, and on his back was a formation reminiscent of a crescent moon, words of the Nephilim carved onto the crescent shaped armor piece. His helmet was a sharp and crystal-like silver color, trimmed with purple and gold, with a visor shining a fiery pale green color, and the formation of it taking after his own mask as the Horseman Death, as well as with the motif of his soul's manifestation, a Crow. Around his waist was a golden belt, with a shinning silver buckle, and clipped to his sides was his golden scythes. While not his true Scythes, the Harvester, his golden Holy Sword, Excalibur, was able to shift into a similar form, becoming a holy, and kingly like weapon that shined in the Reaper's presence. _

_Gripping the scythes in his hands, the warrior clad in silver swung them forward with sharp might, and with a fearless swing, he combined them into one, before elegantly sweeping downwards in his usual deathly manner; holding his scythe out elegantly as the light above him shined down like a spotlight. Pale green flames erupted around him, breaking the light and darkness of the world, and becoming all that was known._

"_Charging up, Silver Crow Ranger!" that was his newest title, and a name that shall put fear in all of his enemies from this day forward, and as such, they shall only remember one thing: Death Lives._

_-Morphing Sequence End- Resuming P.O.V. Shirou/Death-_

"So what; you five think morphing up will do you any good? All that'll happen is-" Luke tried, but was silenced the second I threw my scythe at him, hooking around his neck, yet it didn't cut, it hooked around, but only stood mere centimeters away; I would love to see the terror in his eyes at this moment.

"All that'll happen is that we'll kick your douche bag traitor of an ass; then I'll have my undead servants drag your damn ass down to eternal torture, how'd you like the sound of that? In my opinion, it'll be fun." I say to him with a voice full of malice. However, Luke shown his anger was enough to get the better of him, seeing how he angrily ripped the scythe away from his neck and to the ground aside to him.

"JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Luke shouted in anger.

I looked to my teammates in agreement, and looked our enemies directly with eyes cold and fearless, "That's a simple answer,"

"Five Souls United as one," We shouted in unison, "Defenders of Justice, Power Rangers Soul Charge!"

To be honest, it was actually a laughable thing for me to hear myself saying. A day ago I would have never teamed up with Power Rangers, and today, I am one.

"Power Rangers Soul Charge? _THAT'S_ the lame ass name you MORONS CAME UP WITH? You must be joking! I'm going to kill you bastards right away; don't you worry, I'll end it sooner, for the sake of not having to see your damn ugly faces any longer!" Luke spat, picking up my scythe and throwing it back at me, whom I caught easily with two fingers, and with a sharp twirl, was able to position myself into a ready stance for the oncoming storm.

"You'll end it soon? Who are you kidding? Things are just getting started! To prove it, let's kick things off with a bang!" I say as my team and I charge into battle.

I feel the steady beating of my heart, and with a sharp rushing feeling, I jump upwards, and I feel the wind past me like I am a bullet ripping through the wind. I jump, and spin with my dual scythes outwards, and I spin, before breaking and striking my enemy with a fierce attack as I spun

This is my story, so stay on board; its game time…

* * *

_**Chapter End/Awaiting Chapter 2/**_

_**[OC CONTEST UPDATE: I want to thank you all for your submissions to this Contest; "Thank you and thank you again" as Sky High from Tiger & Bunny would probably say. I really appreciate all of your help in this story, and I will always be grateful to you all. So for now, the Contest is at a close. Thank you.]**_

**_So, how'd I do?_****_Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far. For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix_**


End file.
